Schulausflug
by YuryJulian
Summary: Eines von mehreren Crossover Szenarien, die mir schon seit sehr langer Zeit im Kopf herumschwirren.
1. Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir! Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte erhalte ich kein Geld und möchte dies auch nicht!

Season: III

Rating: PG

Genre: General

Zusatzinfo: Crossover

****

Schulausflug

by YuryJulian

Generalsekretär McGath lief wütend durch die Gänge der seaQuest bis er endlich die Brücke betrat. "Nicht nur, dass dieses Boot mehr und mehr auseinander fällt, nein, mittlerweile funktionieren schon die Notreserven nicht mehr. Meine Kabine ist ohne Strom und der MagLev sitzt ebenfalls fest." Anstatt sich jedoch an Captain Hudson zu wenden, wie er es gerade eben noch getan hatte (jedenfalls hatte es so ausgesehen), drehte er sich auf einmal herum und sah den wissenschaftlichen Offizier anklagend an.

Lucas' Augen wanderten Rat suchend zu Hudson und dann wieder zurück zu McGath. Das System der seaQuest war von einem sehr gemeinem Virus befallen worden, den er gerade erst lokalisiert hatte. Dass es ein Virus war, stand schon länger fest, jedoch wo er saß, das hatte er erst vor etwas weniger als einer Stunde herausgefunden. Die Systeme versagten nach und nach und wo das Boot von einem früheren Angriff noch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, brach dieses natürlich wieder auseinander. Wie es nun einmal so war, immer dann wenn man es am wenigsten gebrauchen kann, kam noch ein Angriff und sie mussten mit einem nicht richtig funktionierenden Schiff ins Gefecht ziehen. Sie hatten Glück gehabt und konnten die Angreifer bezwingen, doch der Zustand des Bootes hatte sich stark zum schlechteren gewandt.

Seine Idee war es sicherlich nicht gewesen für Wochen nach Texas zu gehen und dort eine Schulklasse auszuspionieren, die vielleicht böses im Sinn haben könnte, wenn sie auf die seaQuest käme. Im Moment jedoch sah es aber so aus, als würde es dazu gar nicht erst kommen, denn das Boot wurde von Minute zu Minute bewegungsunfähiger. Tatsächlich hatten sie keine Meile in der letzten Stunde mehr gemacht, da sich der Antrieb verabschiedet hatte. Das teure und vor allem heilige Baby der UEO lag wie tot im Wasser und alles nur, weil ihr Chefcomputeranalytiker für mehrere Wochen von Bord gemusst hatte. Er durfte nicht einmal seine Programme beenden und der, den er damit beauftragt hatte, für ausreichende Sicherheitsupdates zu sorgen, hatte das einfach auf die leichte Schulter genommen.

"Mr. Wolenczak, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, sind sie hier der leitende Computerspezialist an Bord. Diesen Posten haben sie seit der Jungfernfahrt der zweiten seaQuest inne, aber noch nie bin ich von ihnen derart enttäuscht worden!"

"Tut mir leid, Sir, aber ich kann da auch nichts dafür. Ich bin doch schon dabei die Schäden zu beheben und den Virus zu neutralisieren."

"Ach, tun sie das?" McGath kam langsam auf Lucas zu und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. "Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt. Ihnen ist aufgefallen, dass wir seit heute morgen keine Fortschritte gemacht haben?"

Lucas musste tief durchatmen um hier nicht vor aller Augen seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Was dachte sich der Kerl eigentlich? Es ist richtig, dass er nun zu seiner kleinen Show mit dieser Schulklasse zu spät kommen würde, aber dafür ihn allein verantwortlich zu machen, das würde der Ensign nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Außerdem sollte man _ihn_ nicht unterschätzen. Niemand wusste was für Überraschungen noch in seinen Ärmeln steckten.

"Ich halte es nicht für richtig Ensign Wolenczak die Schuld zukommen zu lassen." ließ sich endlich Hudson vernehmen und trat neben den Generalsekretär. "Mr. Wolenczak hier war bis vor wenigen Tagen noch auf dem Festland und kam erst mit ihnen wieder zurück an Bord. Wenn hier einer am wenigsten mit unserer derzeitigen Situation zu tun hat, dann wohl er. Ich muss sie wohl nicht extra daran erinnern, wer hier unbedingt ihn für diese spezielle Mission haben wollte und das gerade mal eine halbe Stunde bevor er auch schon abegeholt wurde." Die Stimme des Captains wurde fester. "Sie haben ihm noch nicht einmal eine Chance gegeben seine Arbeit hier abzuschließen oder dafür zu sorgen, dass für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit jemand seinen Posten einnimmt. Darüber hinaus sind einige wissenschaftliche Arbeiten des Ensign zerstört worden, die er nicht fortführen konnte und muss diese nun auch wieder neu beginnen."

Letzteres überraschte so ziemlich jeden an Bord. War es nicht immer der Captain gewesen, der sich gegen die Arbeiten seines Wissenschaftsoffizieres stellte, wenn dieser einmal etwas anderes als ihr Kriegsspiel in den Vordergrund stellte? Seit wann war dieser denn so mitfühlend in dieser Sache? Bisher war unter seinem Kommando kein Platz für Forschung gewesen.

"Aber er ist derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass es wieder funktioniert!" beharrte McGath weiter auf seinem Standpunkt.

"Ist nicht die gesamte Crew Teil eines Ganzen und hat bei den Reparaturen auszuhelfen? Sind nicht unsere Techniker genauso vertraut mit den Funktionsweisen wie Lucas?" sagte Commander Ford mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und einem ruhigen Ton.

Der Generalsekretär holte tief Luft. "Dennoch, ich verlange, dass sie uns pünktlich nach Cape Quest bringen. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn wir da zu spät kommen? Sie wissen um was es geht! Die Presse des gesamten Landes wird da sein und bis in die verwegensten Winkel Macronesiens senden. Es geht hier um sehr viel und ich werde nicht riskieren, dass es der UEO schadet. Die Karta ist neu unterzeichnet worden, dennoch haben wir uns weiter anzustrengen. Und sie werden uns pünktlich bis zum Nachmittag in den Heimathafen gebracht haben, oder sie können sich schon einmal einen schönen Schreibtisch im Hauptquartier in der Buchhaltung suchen!" Er hatte Lucas mit ausgestreckten Finger gedroht und stapfte nun mit hochrotem Kopf wieder davon.

Fassungslos sahen ihm die Brückenoffiziere nach. Lucas schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging ruhig wieder an seine Arbeit zurück.

"Können wir rechtzeitig da sein?" fragte Hudson nach einer Weile in welcher er Lucas beobachtet hatte.

"Ich denke schon, aber ich muss dazu einige neue Querverbindungen herstellen und das geht nicht von der Brücke aus." Seufzend schloß er einige Programme auf seiner Konsole. "Der Virus hat fast komplett unsere Systeme außer Funktion gesetzt und die Notgeneratoren werden bestimmt auch bald dran sein. Ich muss diesen Kerl irgendwie umgehen und das geht im Moment nur am schnellsten, wenn ich ein provisorisches neues System aufbaue, das gegen diesen Virus immun ist."

"Aber dennoch wütet er weiter und legt ein System nach dem anderen lahm." stellte Ford fest.

"Nein, tut er nicht." schüttelte Lucas den Kopf und stützte sich an seiner Konsole ab. "Ich habe ihn isolieren können und ihn quasi auf Quarantäne gesetzt. Die Strom- und Wasserversorgung im Quartier des Generalsekretärs habe ich absichtlich abgestellt. Das wird der Grund sein, warum er hier aufgetaucht ist."

Grinsend schüttelte nun der Commander den Kopf. Lucas war wirklich dreist und vor allem sagte er dies auch noch vor dem Captain.

"Wieso das?" sagte Hudson sofort, dem der amüsierte Ausdruck von Ford nicht entgangen war.

"Ganz einfach weil diese Wochen in Texas wirklich die Hölle für mich waren. Erstens habe ich mich gelangweilt und zweitens sind mir viele dieser Kinder ordentlich auf die Nerven gefallen. Ich musste schauspielern und mich als jemand ausgeben, der ich nicht war und darüber hinaus musste ich meine Rolle fast rund um die Uhr spielen. Glauben sie mir, das geht wirklich auf die Substanz. Ich bin nicht besonders scharf darauf die jetzt hier an Bord zu haben, aber eines können sie mir glauben, teilen sie mir den richtigen zu, dann sehe ich keine Gnade und werde mir die Leute zur Brust nehmen." Lucas stand auf. "Und jetzt gehe ich mich darum kümmern, damit die auch rechtzeitig in den Genuß meiner Quälerei kommen können."

Selbst Hudson schüttelte den Kopf mit einem gemeinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nun hatte eine High-School-Klasse das geschafft, was ihm nie bei seinem Ensign gelungen war, ihn einzuschüchtern und die Hölle auf Erden zu zeigen. Die kommenden zwei Wochen konnten durchaus interessant werden. Zum Schutz der UEO jedoch, war es vielleicht besser dem Ensign niemanden von den Kindern zu unterstellen, das würde für sie Probleme bringen, wenn Lucas seine Drohung wirklich wahr machen sollte.

Nach nicht allzulanger Zeit waren die Kontrollen über den Antrieb wieder hergestellt und die seaQuest nahm Kurs auf den Heimathafen. Sie trafen sogar viel früher ein als erwartet und McGath konnte dank der Gemeinschaftsduschen auf dem Boot erfrischt und etwas beruhigter ihre zukünftigen Gäste begrüßen.

Auf die Idee eine Schulklasse für zwei Wochen auf das Boot zu lassen war man nur gekommen, weil man sich von der makronesischen Allianz hatte einwickeln lassen. Bei einer ihrer Sitzungen waren sich die Staatsoberhäupter erneut in die Haare geraten und dabei hatte Präsident Bourne von der Allianz einige Behauptungen aufgestellt, die McGath nun mit dieser Geste niederschmettern wollte. Es war ein Wettbewerb veranstaltet worden, bei welchem die Schulklassen des Landes aufgefordert waren Beiträge einzureichen, weshalb man gerade sie auf die seaQuest lassen sollte. Die Gewinner kamen aus Texas und um die Garantie zu haben, dass es alles anständige Schüler waren, wurden sie zuvor von einigen UEO Mitarbeitern durchleuchtet. Lucas hatte die glorreiche Aufgabe gehabt sich als Schüler unter sie zu mischen. Sein noch jugendliches Aussehen und die Arbeit von dem ein oder anderen angeheuerten Makeup Spezialisten taten ihr übriges. Die Schüler durften nun erfahren wie es auf der seaQuest zuging und es anschließend ausführlich der Presse berichten.

Für diese Zeit wurde eine Route für die seaQuest festgelegt, bei welcher die Schüler aktiv mit in den Dienst einbezogen wurden. Sie würden in Teams aufgeteilt werden und dann unter einigen der Offiziere sehen wie die Arbeit auf dem Flottenschiff der UEO verlief. Die Idee war simpel und sollte anhand der Route auch keine Probleme bereiten. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass niemand auf die Idee kam aus der ganzen Sache ein Abenteuer zu machen. Denn eines ist gewiss, auf der seaQuest konnte aus jeder Kleinigkeit schnell ein großes Abenteuer werden...

written 08/09/05


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem McGath von Bord gegangen war, konnten sich die Gemüter der Mannschaft ein wenig beruhigen. Die Angespanntheit der letzten beiden Tage fiel von ihren Schultern. Der Generalsekretär würde nicht bei ihrer kleinen Tour dabei sein. Dafür waren eigens einige Offiziere angeheuert worden, die sich zum Teil schon ihre Quartiere angesehen hatten, ehe sie sich der Schulklasse vorstellten und ihnen dann die entsprechenden Einweisungen gaben für das Verhalten auf dem U-Boot.

Der Virus war beseitigt. Nun lag es an den Reparaturteams die Lecks und kleineren Schäden am Boot zu reparieren. Für das Computersystem gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Lucas hatte einige Programme kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Cape Quest gestartet, die alles durch checkten, doch das würde bis zum Abend dauern, so dass er genügend Zeit hatte sich mit seinem besten Freund zu beschäftigen. Darwin ließ sich ausführlich den Bauch kraulen, wo es ihn angeblich gejuckt hatte, als sich aufgeregtes Geplapper dem Seedeck näherte. Doch anstatt einfach vorbei zu gehen, kamen die Stimmen näher und betraten letztendlich diesen Bereich des Bootes. Lucas ließ die Schultern hängen. Soviel Glück konnte auch nur er haben.

"Ich glaub es nicht, wenn das nicht unser Barry Baby ist." Randy Cellini ließ gleich seine Sachen fallen und trat an seine Seite. Mit dem Ellenbogen stieß er den Wissenschaftler an. "Schicke Uniform, ein richtiger Strampelanzug würde dir aber besser stehen." Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. "Wo ist denn dein großer Daddy? Der Chief meinte du würdest der Sohn von jemanden bei der UEO sein, der ein ziemlich großes Tier ist, sonst hätte man dich sicher nicht zu uns geschickt."

Lucas hob die Augenbrauen. Wovon redete der Kerl bloß?

"Hallo Barry!" sagte ein Mädchen fröhlich und sichtlich erfreut ihn zu sehen. Ihr langes dunkelbraunes Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Lauren war die einzige gewesen, die sich von seinem Verhalten und seiner Art nicht hatte auf Distanz halten lassen.

Dem Ensign entging auch nicht, wie einer der Lehrer ihn abschätzig musterte. Das Grinsen, welches dieser aufgesetzt hatte gefiel ihm schon mal gar nicht. Im Beruf des Sportlehrers fand dieser sicherlich seine Erfüllung. Einer der Offiziere, die für die Schulklasse und ihre Lehrer verantwortlich waren, trat ebenfalls auf ihn zu und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "So sieht man sich wieder. Du warst so schnell weg, dass ich kaum Zeit hatte einmal privat mit dir zu reden und sonst warst du eigentlich auch immer verschlossen."

Lucas erwiederte die Geste. "Tja, man kann ja nicht immer damit rechnen gleich so schnell wieder aufeinander zu treffen."

"Die Welt ist klein, man muss mit allem rechnen." sagte der Mann, der bis vor wenigen Tagen noch seinen Vater gespielt hatten, als sie noch gemeinsam in Texas waren. Er trug die beige Uniform der UEO und auf seinem Namensschild stand Chief J. Gabrewski. Seinen Namen hatte er also noch nicht einmal ändern müssen, wie man es bei Lucas getan hatte. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, da er mit dem seinen schon zu sehr in den Medien herum gegeistert war und der eine oder andere Nachrichtensender sein Gesicht über die Bildschirme hatte flackern lassen. Die Ähnlichkeiten zu der UEO wären bei Lucas viel zu schnell aufgefallen.

"Du solltest dir dringend die Haare schneiden." meinte Cellini augenblicklich, als hätte er die Gedanken des Wissenschaftlers gelesen. Mit der rechten Hand zupfte er an einer Haarsträhne von Lucas herum.

Ärgerlich wandt er den Kopf von dem Teenager ab. "Finde ich weniger."

"Wie es aussieht war meine Theorie auch falsch, als ich meinte du seist sicher der Sohn von jemanden aus der UEO, der weiter oben angesiedelt ist." sagte Chief Gabrewski. "Auf jeden Fall siehst du nun schon mal sehr viel älter aus."

"Eine Veränderung ist es allemal. Hallo Barry." begrüßte nun auch die asiatisch stämmige Lehrerin Miss Chan, und seit kurzer Zeit Freundin des Chiefs, ihren ehemaligen Schüler.

"Hallo." Auch ihr gab er freundlich die Hand. Nicht jeden in Texas hatte er in unliebsamer Erinnerung behalten.

"Du bist Ensign?" fragte nun der Chief weiter. Neben ihm bekam Lauren große Augen.

"Ja, das bin ich. Und ich heiße auch nicht Barry, sondern Lucas." Es wurde Zeit, dass die Leute ihn hier nicht mehr mit einem falschen Namen anredeten. Wenn sie ihm schon seine Freizeit nehmen wollten, dann doch bitte unter seinem richtigen Namen. Er drehte sich drohend zu Cellini um, der ihm schon wieder an die Haare wollte. "Und ich bin verdammt nochmal froh, mich nicht mehr ständig schminken lassen zu müssen um krank und blaß auszusehen und kann nun endlich wieder so rum laufen, wie ich mich wohl fühle. Du solltest aufpassen, bisher ist noch kein Befehl gefallen, dass ich dir hier an Bord nicht die Hölle auf Erden bereiten darf. Das hier ist mein Revier, egal wie viele deiner Freunde ständig um dich herum sind, ich bin und bleibe dir hier an Bord über." Wie als hätte er das vorher besprochen, sprang Darwin aus dem Wasser und spritzte Randy von oben bis unten nass.

"Ach, das ist im übrigen Darwin. Ein wilder Delphin." Er machte eine kurze Pause um die Drohung deutlicher zu machen. "Du solltest dich vorsehen, denn außer mir kann ihn niemand davon abhalten dir etwas anzutun. Delphine sind nicht immer so nett und freundlich wie man das aus dem Fernsehen kennt."

Wie ein begossener Pudel stand Randy Cellini da. Er war stinksauer auf Lucas und machte auch kein Geheimnis daraus. Seine Freunde kamen zu ihm. Einer hatte ein Handtuch aus seiner Tasche gezückt.

"Eigentlich hat dieser Blödmann es verdient, aber ich finde, du bist dennoch zu grob zu ihm gewesen." sagte Lauren, die näher an Lucas heran getreten war. Sie suchte deutlich seine Nähe. Um sie tat es dem Wissenschaftler leid, doch er würde ihr das Herz brechen müssen. Sie war nicht mehr als ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Nun, nicht ganz. Er hatte sie auch gemocht, aber mehr würde sich bei ihnen beiden niemals ergeben können. Anfangs bestand diese kleine Beziehung ja auch aus Mitleid von ihrer Seite und nicht aus wirklichem Interesse an ihm als Person.

"Soll das hier alles ein dummer Scherz sein?" fragte nun der Sportlehrer, der fand, das es hier eindeutig zu stickig geworden war. "Was soll das diesen Jungen hier in eine Uniform zu stecken und dann auch noch unseren Schülern zu drohen?"

Wie als wäre er direkt hierher gerufen worden, trat Generalsekretär McGath gemeinsam mit den beiden Führungsoffizieren der seaQuest hinzu. "Drohen?" fragte McGath.

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Manchmal hatten die Leute bei der UEO einfach ein zu gutes Timing.

Die drei Neuankömmlinge stellten sich zu Lucas und seiner kleinen Scharr, die inmitten der Schulklasse standen. Hudson blickte ihn finster an. "Mr. Wolenczak, gibt es ein Problem?"

"Nein, Sir." sagte Lucas und sah dabei nur einmal kurz zu Randy, der sich abtrocknete und nun anfing ihn bei seinen Vorgesetzten anzuschwärzen, wie man ihm gedroht hatte. Der Delphin sei angeblich auf ihn gehetzt worden und er würde hier keine ruhige Nacht haben können, solange Lucas an Bord sei. Der Wissenschaftler musste sich zusammen reißen nicht zu wiedersprechen, denn die letzte Drohung hatte er gar nicht ausgesprochen gehabt.

"Unter diesen Umständen, Mr. Wolenczak, macht es ihnen doch sicherlich nichts aus, das wir uns nachher einmal etwas unterhalten." sagte McGath in einem herablassenden Ton. Wie immer, wenn er meinte er sei wieder einmal im recht. Aber wehe es gab eine Katastrophe oder sie standen kurz davor und Lucas sollte helfen, dann sah die Sache wieder ganz anders aus.

Commander Ford sagte kein Wort, doch Lucas konnte ihm ansehen, wie dieser sich hier sichtlich zu amüsieren schien.

"Warum gehen sie nicht und sehen nach, ob im Labor nicht etwas ist, das bearbeitet werden muss." schlug Hudson vor, um hier für Ruhe zu sorgen. Sie waren eigentlich gekommen die Schüler an Bord willkommen zu heißen, als sie jedoch feststellen mussten, dass diese schon auf jemand anderen getroffen waren, der keine großen Hoffnungen machte, sie seien willkommen. Tatsächlich gab es unter der Crew mehr als nur ein paar, die dem "Projekt" hier negativ gegenüber standen. Lucas aus dem Grund heraus, weil man ihn nach Texas geschickt hatte und die anderen, weil diese keine Lust hatten Babysitter zu spielen.

"Worauf warten sie noch?" sagte Hudson erneut und Lucas quetschte sich durch sie durch. "Und sagen sie ihrem Delphin, der soll sich von den Kindern fern halten!" rief der Captain ihm noch nach.

McGath lächelte verlegen die Lehrer und die zuständigen Offiziere an, die auf die Gruppe aufpassen sollten. "Ganz so schlimm ist der Delphin nun nicht." versuchte er zu retten was zu retten war.

Zum Glück hatte sich Lucas soweit unter Kontrolle, sich nicht nochmals umzudrehen und zu sagen, dass Darwin durchaus gefährlich sein konnte. Am besten war, er begab sich wirklich für eine Weile ins Labor und erholte sich bei einem entspannenden Computerspiel oder einem Buch. An diesem Ort hatte er alle Zeit und Ruhe für sich. Captain Hudson meidete die wissenschaftlichen Decks wie kein anderer und viele der Crewmitglieder sahen keinen Grund, was sie dort sollten. Sie befanden sich nun auf einem Kriegsschiff. Die Wissenschaft war nun einzig das Gebiet von Lucas Wolenczak und der würde das auch allein hinbekommen. Nur vereinzelt huschte mal einer über den Gang, doch sonst war es der ruhigste Ort auf dem ganzen Boot, von seinen Gästen einmal abgesehen.

Hinter sich verriegelte er die Tür zum Hauptlabor. Unter einem Haufen von Unterlagen hatte er den neuesten Thriller versteckt und würde ihn nun in Ruhe weiter lesen. Als er gestern Abend auf die Brücke gerufen worden war, war er gerade an einer spannenden Stelle gewesen. Den Vocoder stellte er angeschaltet auf einen der Tische, dann machte er es sich in seiner Lieblingsecke bequem. Darwin leistete ihm in der Aque Tube Gesellschaft. Hin und wieder schwamm er etwas hoch um Luft zu holen, doch sonst blieb er da und ließ sich von seinem menschlichen Freund vorlesen.

Jemand klopfte an. Aufgeschreckt ließ Lucas das Buch schnell unter einem Haufen von wissenschaftlichen Nachschlagewerken verschwinden, ehe er die Tür öffente. Durch einen Spalt sah er Commander Ford da stehen. "Bekomme ich jetzt eine Predigt?"

"Nein, von mir nicht. Aber du solltest vorsichtiger sein." Jonathan Ford probierte durch den kleinen Spalt in das Innere des Labors zu sehen. Es war eindeutig, dass Lucas niemanden sehen lassen wollte, was drinnen war.

Der Ensign trat zur Seite und ließ die Tür ganz auf gehen. "Schon gut, komm rein."

"Hier ist ja gar nichts." sagte Ford, als er sich kurz umgesehen hatte und mitten im Raum stand.

"Eben. Außer jemand, der seine Ruhe haben möchte." Lucas suchte sein Buch unter dem Stapel hervor und suchte nach der Seite, auf welcher er gewesen war, bevor der Commander ihn gestört hatte.

"Du hast bisher keinem erzählt wie es in Texas gewesen ist." sagte Ford.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht."

"Ist denn etwas passiert? Ich habe Bridger versprochen auf dich aufzupassen und sollte es Probleme geben, dann muss ich ihm sofort Bescheid geben."

"Vielleicht solltest du mir das nicht sagen, dass du weiterhin mein Wachhund bist. Ich könnte versuchen mich den Augen zu entziehen."

"Stimmt, das sollte ich vielleicht nicht. Mir ist im Prinzip egal was du hier machst." Ford hatte einige Computerspieldisketten entdeckt und sah sie durch. "Wow, die hast du? Ich suche schon ewig danach!"

Lucas sah ihn entgeistert an.

"Oh, entschuldige. Mich geht das nichts an, was du hier machst. Ich glaube jeder von uns braucht hin und wieder etwas Freiraum für sich. Du hast dich hier eingerichtet und dir eine Zone geschaffen in welcher dich der Captain nicht finden kann. So etwas bräuchten einige hier an Bord."

"Genau darum habe ich öfters mal Besucher hier." sagte Lucas und setzte sich an einen der Computer. Das Buch lag aufgeschlagen vor ihm.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, nebenan machen es sich Olsen und Michaels öfters mal bequem. Die haben einen der Tische so umgebaut, dass sie Tischtennis spielen können. Das Pong des Balls kann ganz schön nerven, wenn man gereizt ist. Tony hat sich zwei Labors weiter einige seiner speziellen Playboyausgaben gebunkert. Ich möchte nicht wissen was er dort treibt. Diesen Teil habe ich für alle meine Forschungen schon mal zwangsweise gestrichen."

"Und Brody hat seinen Billiardtisch ebenfalls hier?"

"Nein, das habe ich verboten. Was zu weit geht, geht zu weit. Der kann sich weiterhin im Freizeitraum mit dem Rest der Crew darum streiten."

Jonathan Ford lächelte. "Auch eine Möglichkeit die Leute gefügig zu halten. Was mich dennoch wieder zu dem Grund meines Hierseins zurück bringt. Beim MoonPool vorhin scheint es einigen Krach gegeben zu haben. Willst du wirklich nicht mal jemanden erzählen, wie das nun war mit Texas?" Der Commander zog sich einen Hocker heran und nahm darauf Platz.

Eine lange Pause trat ein, die für beide Seiten unangenehm war. Der Commander wusste nicht genau, ob er mit seiner Frage zu sehr nach Lucas gegriffen hatte und Lucas selbst wusste nicht genau, ob er dem Commander soweit vertrauen konnte. Allerdings vertraute Bridger ihm, wenn er ihn darum gebeten hatte ein Auge auf den jungen Wissenschaftler zu werfen. Die Besorgnis, die Ford zu ihm geführt hatte, schien nicht nur aus reinem Pflichtgefühl zu bestehen. Aus dem lästigen Kind von damals war nun ein geschätzter Freund und Kollege geworden. Ford tat das nicht nur, um einer formalen Floskel gerecht zu werden.

"Ein Trauma habe ich nicht davon getragen." sagte Lucas endlich. Er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das Haar und strich es nach hinten. "Es war nur einfach lästig. Ich musste die gesamte Zeit über jemanden spielen der ich nicht war und das ist ziemlich anstrengend. Ich sollte jemand sein, den niemand wirklich mag und der einfach von seiner Art her schon ein Eigenbrödler war. Um zu Besprechungen zu erscheinen brauchte es Ausreden, weshalb man mir auftrug, so zu tun als hätte ich schweres Asthma. Man zeigte mir, wie ich mich am besten verhalten sollte um genau diesen Eindruck aufrecht zu erhalten. Ganz geklappt hat es nicht. Eine der Lehrerinnen und Lauren, sie gehört zu den Schülern, haben sich davon nicht ganz abschrecken lassen und eher meine Nähe gesucht. Also bin ich auf Lauren ebenfalls zu gegangen und habe versucht über sie einiges von der Klasse zu erfahren. Die nette Lehrerin war dann aber ein Spezialfall für meinen angeblichen Vater.

Etwas was mich während der ganzen Zeit sehr genervt hatte. Selbst in dem Haus, in welchem wir lebten, musste ständig so getan werden, als wären wir Vater und Sohn. Ich bin mehrmals beinahe ausgeflippt und hätte ihm gesagt, was ich davon halte. Jedoch waren einige von der UEO in der Nachbarschaft, die ein Auge auf uns geworfen haben. Einmal habe ich mich nachts durch mein Fenster raus geschlichen und bin keine zehn Meter weit gekommen, da haben sie mich wieder zurück geschleift und schön an meinem Äußeren wieder herum gebastelt, damit ich nicht mehr wie ich normal aussehe. Da ich mich weigerte die Haare zu schneiden, haben die mir eine Perücke komisch auf den Kopf geklebt. Ich hatte Stunden zuvor unter der Dusche zugebracht um den Klebstoff aus meinen Haaren zu bekommen und die kriegen mich, kaum dass ich erfolgreich aus dem Haus getürmt war. Das hat mich echt geärgert.

Was aber wirklich mit schlimm war, dass ich mich von diesem Großmaul Randy Cellini nach Stirch und Faden piesacken lassen musste. Zum Glück habe ich diesen Chuck Norris Tick vortäuschen können, durch welchen man mir einen Karatelehrer zur Seite gestellt hat. Der Onkel von der einen Lehrerin. Der Mann hat mich draußen durch die Gegend laufen lassen, bis ich am Zahnfleisch nagte. Heftig ohne Ende. Ich glaube, wenn die vom Wettkampfkomitee mitbekommen, dass ich unter falschen Namen teilgenommen habe, erkennen die mir meinen Pokal ab.

Wie dem auch sei, so konnte ich ihm ein wenig zeigen, dass ich mir nicht alles gefallen lasse. Es ist nur traurig zu sehen, dass selbst Lehrer teilweise auf ein solches Niveau hinabfallen. Einige haben mich genauso geringschätzig behandelt, wie Cellini und seine Freunde. Ich kannte das aus meiner eigenen Schulzeit überhaupt nicht."

"Weil du auch ein ganz anderer Mensch damals warst. Deine Situation ist nicht mit der eines normalen Schülers zu vergleichen." Es war das erste mal, seit Lucas begonnen hatte zu erzählen, dass Ford ihn unterbrach.

"Das mag schon sein, doch ich bin mir sicher, es ist nicht einfach nur die veränderte Situation." Lucas hatte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt. "Vielleicht ist es auch einfach anders, wenn man auf einer öffentlichen Schule ist, oder so wie ich auf höhere Schulen gegangen ist. Private Einrichtungen und Internate."

"Das wird es ganz sicher sein. Aber sieh es von der positiven Seite. Jetzt ist alles vorbei und McGath schuldet dir eine Menge Überstunden. Der wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, du solltest ihm nur vorübergehend keinen Grund mehr liefern, sauer zu werden." Ford grinste hämisch in Lucas' Richtung.

"Oder Hudson, nicht?"

Der Commander zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube noch nicht einmal, das der sauer auf dich ist. Ich glaube er sieht es ganz gerne, wenn du den Leuten ein wenig zeigst, wie unwillkommen sie sind. Als wir erfuhren, was der Generalsekretär eigentlich von uns möchte, war der Captian kurz davor zu explodieren. Er war ziemlich sauer zu hören, dass du von der seaQuest geholt worden bist, nur um einige Kinder auszuspionieren. Vor allem war er sauer, weil wir es erst kurz vor deiner Rückkehr auf das Boot gehört haben. Niemand hier hatte von diesem Wettbewerb erfahren. Weshalb auch immer. Der UEO war es gelungen die ganze Sache so lange geheim zu halten, bis raus war, dass man es wirklich umsetzen würde."

"Der wird mit denen seinen Spaß haben, soviel steht schon mal fest. Ich hatte ihn und er wird ihn auch haben."

"Nun, du könntest dich bei den entsprechenden Personen auf deine ganz eigene Art und Weise rächen." sagte Ford grinsend.

"Um am Ende wieder mit McGath zusammen zu rasseln? Na schönen Dank. Nein, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich mich mit keinem von denen die nächsten Tage einlasse und mich lieber hier verbarrikadiere. So laufe ich nicht Gefahr übereilt zu handeln."

"Oder aber du bittest mich einfach gewisse Leute dir nicht zu zuteilen, vorausgesetzt du möchtest nicht doch jemand bestimmtes haben. Die kleine schien doch ganz nett zu sein."

Lucas sah ihn drohend an. "Lauren interessiert mich nicht wirklich so ganz. Sie hätte sich auch nie für mich interessiert. Das was sie empfunden hat war mehr Mitleid, als wirkliche Gefühle. Nein, ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich nicht zu sehr weiter mit eingebunden werde."

"Den Wunsch kann ich dir leider nicht erfüllen. Sie sollen vor allem die Seite der UEO kennen lernen, die sich mit den guten Dingen beschäftigt. Das ist in meinen Augen hier an Bord die Wissenschaft und außer dir fällt mir da keiner ein, der das so rüber bringen kann, dass es nach etwas sinnvollem aussieht."

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen musterte Lucas den Commander. "Wissenschaft ist immer sinnvoll!"

"Sag ich doch!" lächelte Ford. "Genau darum wirst du morgen die erste Gruppe bekommen. Falls du es dir noch überlegst wegen der Zuteilung, dann lass es mich wissen." Jonathan Ford stand auf. "Ich muss jetzt zur Brücke und nach sehen, wie weit die dort mit den Reparaturen sind. Je schneller alles wieder läuft, desto schneller können wir den Hafen verlassen und McGath springt nicht mehr an Bord herum." Mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen Junioroffizier allein.

Nachdenklich saß Lucas im Labor. Sein Blick glitt zu Darwin, der ihm freundlich zuzwinkerte. Lächelnd erwiederte er diese Geste. Sie beide waren bereits so gut miteinander befreundet, dass es manches mal schon gar keiner Worte mehr brauchte, damit sie sich verständigen konnten. Selbst Handzeichen konnten nicht deutlicher wiedergeben, was in ihnen beiden vorging. Nachdem Gespräch mit Ford ging es ihm um einiges besser. Es war gut gewesen seinen Frust gegenüber jemanden anders als Darwin auszusprechen und die ruhige Einsamkeit auf dem Wissenschaftsdeck tat ihr übriges. Vielleicht würde er doch jemanden sich zuteilen lassen, um diese Person gleich am ersten Tag unter seine Fittiche zu haben...

Written 09/09/05

__

Crossover zu Sidekicks


	3. Chapter 3

Ihm klingelten noch die Ohren von seinem persönlichen Gespräch mit McGath, als er sich zu seinem Quartier begab. Sobald er an Bord zurück gekehrt war, hatte die seaQuest abgelegt und langsam Kurs aufgenommen. Bis zum Mittag des nächsten Tages würden sie den Graben erreichen, den sie als erste Station für ihre Route vorgesehen hatten.

Sobald er in seiner Kabine war, legte er die Uniform ab und wollte nur noch schlafen. Ein weiterer Vorteil seiner neuen Verpflichtung war, dass er nun das Privileg besaß ein eigenes Quartier zu besitzen. Nun da er mit zur Führung gehörte stand ihm dieses zu. Tony war im nachhinein gar kein so schlechter Zimmergenosse, aber es war dennoch ein Unterschied, ob man sein eigenes Reich hatte, oder immer mit neugiergen Augen und Ohren rechnen musste.

Darwin schwamm in der Röhre neben seiner Koje, als er sich in diese legte und die Augen schloß. Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen, wie es häufig der Fall war, wenn er längere Zeit zu wenig geschlafen hatte und übermäßigem Stress ausgeliefert war. Dem würde er jetzt jedoch Einhalt gebieten, indem er sich seinen Schlaf holte, den er dringend benötigte. Lucas stopfte das Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht, zog die Decke höher bis an sein Kinn und schloß die Augen. In Gedanken ging er einige Sachen durch, die er mochte und schon bald fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf, der nur allzufrüh unterbrochen wurde.

Von irgendwo drang laute Rap Musik zu ihm. Anfangs hielt er es noch für einen Teil seines Traumes, doch je mehr er dem Wachzustand näher kam, deste mehr wurde ihm bewusst, dass das nicht der Fall war. Jemand hatte hier eindeutig unter starken Schlafstörungen zu leiden und wollte es auch jeden wissen lassen. Wütend schlug er die Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Die Tür riß er auf und sah in den Gang hinaus. Das Quartier neben ihm war eigentlich leer. Genauso wie das diesem gegenüber, dennoch saßen auf einmal mehrere Personen draußen davor, tranken Bier und spielten Karten.

"Och Barrylein, haben wir dich geweckt? Du armes kleines Baby brauchst deinen Schlaf, aber kannst einfach nicht einschlafen." piesackte Randy Cellini, ganz in seinem Element, Lucas.

Wütend auf der Unterlippe kauend starrte Lucas auf die Szene. Wieso war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen, dass diese Schüler irgendwo untergebracht werden mussten und leer stehende Mannschaftsunterkünfte dabei noch die beste Alternative waren. Die Lehrer schliefen sicherlich in den Gästequartieren, doch die dort zu holen, damit die ihren Schülern sagten, dass es nicht ging, was sie da taten, war nicht das, was wirklich helfen würde.

Er drehte sich herum und schlug die Tür wieder zu. In seinem Kopf formte sich bereits eine andere Idee, wie er dem Lärm beikommen konnte und das auch noch auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise. Lucas setzte sich an den Tisch und schaltete den Computer aus dem Standbymodus in den Arbeitsmodus um. Seine Finger flogen leicht über das Tastenfeld. Er brauchte keine zwei Minuten und schon herrschte draußen Stille. Endlich konnte er zurück in sein Bett. Den Computer fuhr er nun ganz herunter und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Koje um da weiter zu schlafen, wo er zuvor noch aufgehört hatte, bis jemand an seine Tür klopfte. Zunächst ignorierte er den Klopfer noch, doch wer auch immer es war er ließ nicht locker.

Stumm vor sich hin grummelnd schlurfte er mit der Decke um die Schultern zur Tür. "Was?"

"Tut mir leid wenn ich dich wecken muss, Lucas, aber die Kids haben ein Problem und da du sowieso hier dein Quartier hast, dachte ich, könntest du dich auch darum kümmern." Jim Brody hatte ihn aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Der junge Ensign meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass der Lieutenant für den heutigen Tag mit dem Nachtdienst auf der Brücke eingeteilt worden war. Kaum zu glauben, Randy und seine Jungs sind bis zur Brücke gerannt.

Lucas lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und sah verächtlich zu den entsprechenden hilfsbedürftigen Gästen. "So, nun welches Problem haben wir denn?" Er hob die Augenbrauen in Erwartung einer Antwort an.

"In keinem unserer Zimmer ist mehr Strom. Unsere Anlage funktioniert nicht mehr und der Gang hier ist auch dunkel, falls das noch nicht aufgefallen ist." antwortete Cellini in seiner sympathischten Stimmlage. Er war sauer, das konnte keiner verneinen.

Der Ensign sah zur Decke, wo die Leiste mit den Lampen dunkel war und erst im Nebengang wieder Licht spendete. "Na sowas. Da müssen aber viele Birnen mit einem mal durchgebrannt sein." Er blickte wieder zu den Jungs. "Und ihr sagt es hat auch eure Zimmer betroffen? Ist ja wie ein Fluch."

Brody musterte ihn. "Lucas? Kannst du das wieder richten? Funktioniert bei dir eigentlich noch alles in der Kabine?"

Lucas ging einen Schritt in sein Quartier hinein und drückte auf den Lichtschalter. Augenblicklich erstrahlte das Zimmer im Glanze künstlichen Lichtes. "Ja, hier geht alles wie es sollte. Mir scheint die seaQuest mag unsere Gäste nicht und zeigt auf diese Weise ihre Missgunst ihnen gegenüber." Er schenkten den Teenagern ein gehässiges Lächeln.

"Erzähl keinen Scheiß! Das Boot ist ein toter Gegenstand und das ist doch alles ein klein wenig zu seltsam, als das es nur uns befällt aber bei dir geht es einwandfrei." sagte Cellini anklagend.

"Stimmt, es muss sich um eine Verschwörrung handeln." Er wandte sich Brody zu. "Tut mir leid, ich kann da nichts tun. Das beste wird sein, wenn du wieder auf die Brücke gehst und deinem Dienst nachkommst, während die Kids hier endlich schlafen gehen. Morgen, wenn mehr von der Mannschaft in Bereitschaft sind, wird sich sicherlich jemand um dieses Problem kümmern können." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum und schloß zum wiederholten Mal in dieser Nacht die Tür hinter sich. Nun war hoffentlich endlich einmal Ruhe. Brody musste den Wink verstanden haben, wenn nicht hatte er doch weniger Grips, als er ihm bisher immer zugetraut hatte. Wie er war ließ er sich ins Bett zurück sinken und schloß die Augen.

Die Ruhe währte nicht lang. Ein greller Blitz, gefolgt von einer kleinen Explosion ließ ihn aufschrecken. Sein Computer hatte Feuer gefangen, verursacht durch einen Kurzschluß. Etwas was völlig unmöglich war, es sei denn... Wütend fuhr er aus seiner Koje auf, stürzte raus in den Gang, holte den nächsten Feuerlöscher und erstickte die Flammen mit dem Schaum. Seine nächste Amtshandlung trieb ihn in das Quartier neben dem seinen. Die Tür war zu und es wirkte alles ruhig. Drinnen waren die Scheine von mehreren Taschenlampen durch das Sichtfenster zu sehen. Ohne sich auch nur um die Formalitäten des Anklopfens zu kümmern, stürzte er hinein, zerrte einen der Jungen am Oberarm nach draußen und durch die Gänge der seaQuest. Die anderen beiden Jungs, die mit ihm das Zimmer bewohnten eilten ihnen hinterher. Lucas stellte zufrieden fest, dass Randy Cellini einer der braven Verfolger war.

Vor dem Quartier des Commanders kamen sie zum stehen. Nun war Lucas einmal der, der andere aus den Träumen riß und das nicht besonders sanft. Verschlafen öffnete Ford und guckte nicht schlecht, als er Lucas sah, der ihm da einige Teenager vorbei brachte. "Mir ist eben der Computer in die Luft geflogen, weil die Möchtegerntechniker hier an der Computerstation in ihrem Quartier meinten rumbasteln zu müssen um das Licht wieder einzuschalten, das ich zuvor mühsam deaktiviert hatte, damit ich endlich meine Ruhe bekomme. Wer hatte diese dumme Idee die ausgerechnet neben meiner Kabine einzuquartieren?" Lucas war kurz davor das Boot zusammen zu schreien, so sauer war er. "Diese Computer hatte nicht nur Daten von meiner Arbeit auf seiner Festplatte sondern auch sehr viele private Sachen!"

"Moment Lucas, ich zieh mir nur schnell was über." sagte Ford leise, der noch nicht ganz da war. Er lehnte die Tür an und zog sich rasch einen Bademantel über, dann begleitete er Lucas und die Jungen zu dem Deck mit ihren Quartieren zurück. Der Wissenschaflter führte den ersten Offizier als erstes in die Kabine der Jungs. Die anderen drei, die ihnen gegenüber wohnten, warteten bereits auf sie. Lucas hatte sich eine Taschenlampe besorgt und zeigte Ford wie die losen Drähte unter dem Computer heraus hingen und konnte sogar einen leichten Brandfleck erkennen, der zu einem gefährlichen Kabelbrand hätte werden können, wenn in diesem Teil nicht bereits die Stromzufuhr unterbrochen worden wäre.

"Die Computerkonsolen in den Quartieren sind in der Wand miteinander verknüpft. Auch wenn ich den Saft hier abgedreht habe, so ist das bei mir alles noch an. Ich kann von Glück reden meinen Computer vorhin ausgeschaltet zu haben, denn sonst würde ich jetzt vielleicht nicht so munter hier stehen, sondern da drüben verbrennen oder sonst was. Mein Computer ist lediglich in die Luft geflogen und nicht in einer riesigen Explosion hoch gegangen."

Commander Ford sah sich den Schaden in die Hocke gegangen genauer an, dann begab er sich in das Quartier seines wissenschaftlichen Offiziers. Die Jungen sahen alle schuldbewusst zu Boden. Sie wussten genau wie es um sie stand. Selbst Cellini hatte seine Sicherheiten verloren und sah bang um sich. Seine Kumpels konnten ihm nicht helfen. Sie hatten etwas zerstört, das vielleicht nicht so einfach auszugleichen war.

Ford trat wieder auf den Gang hinaus und wandte sich an die Teenager. "Hat es sich so zugetragen wie er sagt? Und ich möchte keine Lügen hören."

Einer der Jungen nickte. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen.

"Ihr habt euch also an dem Computer zu schaffen gemacht?" fragte Ford weiter.

"Ja." kam erstickt die schuldbewusste Antwort aus dem Mund von Randy Cellini. "Christopher sagte er kennt sich aus mit Computer und er würde sich, nun da wir auf der seaQuest sind, ganz leicht in die Systeme hacken können. Wir hatten vermutet gehabt, dass er es ist, der hier uns den Strom abgestellt hat und wollten diesen wieder einschalten." Anklagend zeigte er mit dem Finger auf Lucas. Nach seiner Reaktion zuvor als Brody noch bei ihnen gewesen war, ist ihnen klar geworden, das nur er es gewesen sein konnte, der ihnen den Strom abgestellt hatte.

"Ihr seid dümmer als ich dachte." sagte Lucas Kopf schüttelnd. "Meint ihr nicht auch, dass es auffällt, wenn es plötzlich wieder Strom hier gibt, obwohl ich ganz genau weiß, diesen ausgeschalten zu haben? Damit wärt ihr genauso in Probleme geraten, zwar nicht in solch ernste wie jetzt, aber immerhin."

"Tut uns leid." flüsterte einer der anderen.

"Lasst die Finger von der Elektrik und geht ins Bett, dazu ist es wirklich langsam Zeit. Ich werde eure Lehrer davon unterrichten müssen und morgen werden wir dann beratschlagen, wie wir uns mit euch weiter beschäftigen. Ihr solltet aber damit rechnen, dass Captain Hudson euch unter Umständen umgehend von Bord verweisen wird."

Erschrocken sah der eine oder andere auf. Niemand wollte die seaQuest bereits jetzt wieder verlassen und man bereute bereits zutiefst, an etwas Hand angelegt zu haben, was sie nicht kannten.

Lucas genoß es zu sehen, wie er ihnen nun klar gemacht hatte, dass er ihnen wirklich auf der seaQuest über war und man ihn besser nicht verärgerte. Jonathan Ford sorgte dafür, dass die Teenager nun alle in ihren Kabinen verschwanden und sich schlafen legten. Das Computergenie rechnete jedoch damit, dass der eine oder andere vor Angst über die Folgen ihrer Tat nicht würde schlafen können. Er konnte es auch nicht, denn sein Quartier stank nun furchtbar nach Rauch und Qualm. Bis sich der Geruch gelegt hatte, würde es noch einige Zeit dauern.

"Morgen früh rede ich mit dem Captain und den Lehrern, dann werden wir sehen, was wir mit ihnen machen. Ist sonst alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte Ford, der an den Türrahmen gelehnt bei Lucas stand und diesem zusah, wie er sein Bettzeug zusammen packte.

"Ja, mir geht es gut." Er dachte kurz nach. "Sag mal, steht denn das Angebot noch, welches du mir im Labor gemacht hattest?"

"Natürlich, hast du denn jemanden bestimmten im Sinn?"

"Allerdings, das habe ich." grinste Lucas und nannte ihm seinen Wunsch. Zusätzlich beratschlagten sie leise noch etwas, da dem Wissenschaftler etwas eingefallen war, wie er den Teenagern ihren Aufenthalt noch schöner machen könnte. Jonathan Ford gab nicht sofort seine Zustimmung. Er wollte die Nacht darüber nachdenken und erst am nächsten Morgen entscheiden, was sie machen.

Anschließend begab sich Lucas zu seiner ehemaligen Kabine, wo Tony still in der unteren Koje vor sich hin schlummerte. Es war kaum zu glauben, doch er hatte die untere beibehalten anstatt nun in die obere umzuziehen. Lucas war das nur recht. Wenn es öfters vorkam, dass sein Quartier vorübergehend unbewohnbar wurde, dann musste er sich in seinem Ersatzzimmer wohl fühlen. Er kletterte die kurze Leiter nach oben und fand dort endlich den Schlaf, den er bereits seit Beginn der Nacht gesucht hatte. Wenn Hudson am nächsten Morgen den Schülern nicht die Hölle heiß machte, so würde Lucas schon noch eine schöne Aufgabe für sie finden...

written 10/09/05


	4. Chapter 4

Gut gelaunt verließ Lucas das Quartier des Commanders und begab sich zur Messe, wo er auch genau die antraf, die er dort vermutet hatte. Die komplette Schulklasse saß gemeinsam mit den Lehrern und ihren sogenannten "Aufpassern" von der UEO beim Frühstück. An einem Tisch, abseits von den anderen hatten sich einige der Jungs eingefunden und auf diese steuerte Lucas direkt zu. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Tischplatte und sah jedem einzelnen in die Augen. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein fieses Grinsen.

"Freust du dich schon uns zu zuwinken, wenn wir gehen müssen?" zischte Randy Cellini gehässig.

"Nein, nicht im mindesten." sagte Lucas weiterhin grinsend. "Der Fall sieht ganz anders aus." Er hatte seine Stimme soweit gesenkt, dass von den anderen Tischen keiner zuhören konnte. "Keiner von euch wird das Boot verlassen. Spitzt eure Ohren und hört mir ganz genau zu, denn ihr verdankt mir einiges. Normalerweise hätte ich schon in meinem Bericht dafür sorgen können, dass keiner von euch hier an Bord kommen darf, allerdings hatte ich auch keine Lust erneut in einer anderen High School in einer anderen Stadt dieselbe Show erneut machen zu müssen." Lucas sah sich kurz zu dem Tisch mit den Lehrern um, bei welchem insbesondere die männlichen Lehrer ihn verdächtigend ansahen.

"Oh, wir werden dir unendlich dafür dankbar sein." sagte einer von Cellinis Schergen.

Lucas lächelte ihn hämisch an."Das hoffe ich doch, denn wenn ich gerade eben nicht mit Commander Ford besprochen hätte, dass wir die Aktion von heute Nacht für uns behalten, dann würde es riesigen Ärger geben. Captain Hudson kann sehr schlecht gelaunt sein manchmal. Ihr habt euch doch sicherlich schon gewundert, warum keiner eurer Lehrer euch zu sich zitiert hat. Ich wette Mr. Hall hätte seinen Spaß gehabt hier vor allen Leuten jemanden zusammen zu stauchen." Und wieder wanderte sein Blick zu dem Sportlehrer, der aufgestanden war und nun zu ihnen trat.

"Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte er, sobald er bei ihnen war.

Der Ensign stellte sich gerade hin. "Jetzt nicht mehr." Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "In einer halben Stunde sollte jemand kommen, der sie alle in Teams einteilt und dann in die einzelnen Stationen einweisen wird. Bis dahin solltet ihr euer Frühstück beendet haben. Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Tag." Lucas nickte den Schülern zu und anschließend dem Lehrer, ehe er die Messe verließ. Beim Buffet nahm er sich eines der belegten Brötchen mit. Das konnte er unterwegs essen, erst musste er den Computer in seiner Kabine richten. Wäre Ben Krieg noch an Bord, hätte er diesen sofort bekommen, so musste er sich aber auf eine etwas schwierigere Diskussion mit ihrem neuen Versorgungsoffizier einstellen. Der Mann war eine echte Plage.

Begleitet von Lieutenant Henderson und zwei weiteren Offizieren betrat Jim Brody die Messe, wo die meisten Schüler ihr Frühstück bereits gegessen hatten und sich nun in einer für diesen Raum ungewöhnlichen Lautstärke unterhielten. Er räusperte sich zweimal, doch keiner schien ihn zu hören.

Ermahnend warf Henderson Brody einen Blick zu. Wurde Zeit das eine Frau das hier in die Hände nahm und steckte zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen und ließ einen lauten Pfiff durch den Raum schallen. Augenblicklich wurde es still. Aller Augen wandten sich den vier Crewmen zu. Stumm sah Lonnie zu ihrem Vorgesetzten. Das hätte er doch auch machen können, aber statt dessen stellte er sich wieder dumm an. Typisch Männer, dachte sie bei sich.

Brody räusperte sich und achtete einfach nicht mehr auf Henderson. Das konnten sie später auch noch ausdiskutieren. "Guten morgen." begann er. "Wie ihr alle wisst, sollt ihr aktiv an unserem Dienstplan teilnehmen. Ihr habt bestimmte Privilegien nach welchen ihr nicht voll arbeiten müsst wie wir und ihr werdet auch mit keinen gefährlichen Aufgaben betraut. Unsere Aufgabe ist es nun euch in Gruppen von bis zu vier Leuten aufzuteilen und auf die einzelnen Stationen hier an Bord zu verteilen. Anschließend wird jeweils einer von uns euch zu den Stationen begleiten und euch der jeweiligen Leitung dieser Station übergeben."

Aufmerksam hörte man ihm zu, auch wenn die ersten gelangweilt begannen den Raum nach interessanten Gegenständen abzusuchen.

"Ich werde jetzt die Namen vorlesen und wo sie hin verteilt werden. Wer für Sicherheit, Wachdienst oder die wissenschaftliche Abteilung eingeteilt ist, wird mit mir gehen. Meine Kollegin ist für die Technik und die Brückenmanschaft zuständig. Mr. Olway ist für die Steuermannschaft und die Navigation zuständig. Etwas was ebenfalls auf die Brücke führen wird und Mr. Grill hat die restlichen Zuständigkeitsbereiche." Brody mochte es nicht vor Publikum zu reden, das merkte man ihm deutlich an. Er rasselte alles herunte rund räusperte sich erneut. Dannd suchte er in dem Zettelchaos, das er selbst verursacht hatte, nach der Liste mit den Namen, die ihm der Commander eben gegeben hatte. Es gab noch eine kleine Änderung bei den Gruppen, weshalb er aufpassen musste, die richtige zu erwischen. Glücklicherweise hatte er sich die neue markiert und konnte die alte Henderson in die Hand drücken.

Henderson neben ihm seufzte leicht und nahm die Papiere an sich. Manche Männer waren schon wirklich hilflos wenn sie einmal etwas tun mussten, was nicht ihrer gewohnten Arbeit entsprach. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es die Namen und ihre Zuteilung richtig herunter zu lesen. Anschließend sammelten sich die Schülter bei den Offizieren und man begab sich zu den Bestimmungsorten. Die Lehrer würden später zu ihren Schülern stoßen, doch vorher gab es eine Besprechung mit Captain Hudson und den Offizieren, die für die Schüler zuständig waren. Diese fand jedoch erst gegen Mittag statt, bis dahin hatten sie genügend Zeit für sich.

Lucas hatte sich im Labor gemütlich auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt und ließ ein Videospiel über den Bildschirm laufen. Er war gerade dabei die feindlichen Angreifer zu zerschlagen und seine Kämpfer an einem Punkt zu sammeln, um den Stützpunkt seines Gegners dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, der ihn gerade angriff, als es klopfte. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Einen Moment!" rief er und schickte seine Leute los. Eigentlich sollte es das gewesen sein, doch er hatte so eine Ahnung, wer das da draußen sein konnte, daher konnte er nicht weiter sitzen bleiben und auf sein Spiel aufpassen. Er ließ seinen Gegener wissen, dass er schnell weg musste und schickte seine Krieger los, die augenblicklich von zwei Seiten auf den Stützpunkt seinen Gegners los gingen, der keine Streitkräfte zur Verteidigung mehr hatte, da diese alle bei dem Angriff auf Lucas gefallen waren. Der Sieg war ihm eigentlich sicher. Nun, er würde es später sehen. Schnell drehte er den Monitor herum, damit niemand außer Darwin in seiner Röhre ihn sehen konnte, dann hechtete er zur Tür. "Bin schon da."

"Was machst du?" fragte Brody ihn verdächtig.

"Hatte noch was zu beenden. Sind das alles meine?" sagte Lucas mit einem Blick auf die restlichen vier Schüler, die ihm der Lieutenant da brachte. Lauren war auf einmal die glücklichste Person an Bord. Mit ihr hatte Lucas nicht gerechnet gehabt, als er am Morgen mit Ford noch die Änderungen durchgeführt hatte. Aber anscheinend meinte dieser ihm damit etwas gutes zu tun. Schaden würde es sicherlich nicht jemanden dabei zu haben, den er sympathisch fand. Das zweite Mädchen in der Runde war eine Freundin von Lauren, aber sie hatte ihn nie besonders gemocht und dann waren da noch Michael und sein Busenfreund Randy. Ihm schenkte Lucas ein besonderes Lächeln.

"Ja, gehören alle dir. Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie machen dürfen und einweisen kann ich sie auch nicht, denn hier an Bord gibt es niemanden, der sich mit dem ganzen Kram hier auskennt. Verlang also nicht zuviel von ihnen, das sind alles keine Genies, sondern normale Schüler."

Lucas sah ihn an, als hätte Brody eben gesagt, er hätte neuerdings einen Doktortitel. "Keine Sorge, ich weiß was ich von ihnen erwarten kann und was nicht." Er öffnete die Tür weiter. "Nur herein spaziert und sucht euch einen Platz, wir müssen sowieso noch etwas warten bis die nächste Schicht los geht. Dann können wir uns hübsch an die Arbeit machen." Er drehte sich herum und ging zu seinem Computer zurück. Auf dem Bildschirm blinkte die Anzeige _Glückwunsch, du hast gesiegt_. Wie er erwartet hatte. Also gab es keinen zweiten Stützpunkt seines Gegners. Er setzte sich hin und beendete das Programm, ehe einer der Schüler zu ihm herum kommen konnte und sehen, was er da tat.

Brody schloß die Tür und machte sich wieder auf die Brücke. Was die Kids jetzt bei Lucas taten war ihm egal, auch wenn er den Verdacht hatte, dass die den ganzen Tag schön mit Computerspielen und Darwin verbringen durften. Wieso musste er sich jetzt auf der Brücke mit einem übel gelaunten Captain herum ärgern, der von den ganzen Teenagern nur gestörtsein würde? Das Leben war einfach nicht fair.

Randy ließ seinen Blick durch das Labor schweifen und zog leise eine der Schubladen auf. Sein Freund Michael stand neben ihm und hielt sozusagen Wache. Lauren war zu Lucas geeilt und hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Ihre Freundin hielt sich von diesem allerdings fern. Die Abneigungen, die sie gegen Barry Gabrewski entwickelt hatte, waren einfach noch zu frisch, als das sie diese nun ablegen konnte.

"Nimm bitte deine Finger da raus, oder ich lasse dich den gesamten Tag mit Darwin verbringen." drohte Lucas Cellini mit einem Blick über den Monitor. "Den seine Zähne können äußerst scharf sein, wenn sie müssen."

Randy verzog den Mundwinkel und knallte die Schublade zu. Michael stieg er auf den Fuß, weil dieser ihn nicht gewarnt hatte, dass sie beobachtet wurden.

"Das ist richtig toll, dass wir gleich hier zusammen treffen." sagte Lauren fröhlich.

"Stimmt, das ist überraschend. Ich hatte den Commander lediglich um Cellini gebeten ihn mir doch gleich heute zu zuteilen, damit ich ihm seine Flaxen austreiben kann. Die Nacht heute war nicht besonders schön und meinen Computer habe ich vorhin auch entsorgen müssen." Er sah anklagend auf den Teenager. Von seinem kleinen Streit mit dem Versorgungsoffizier ganz zu schweigen. Dieser Fatzke stellte sich allen ernstes quer ihm augenblicklich einen Ersatz zukommen zu lassen. Darum musste er sich später noch kümmern.

"Hey, komm, war doch eigentlich total aufregend." meinte dieser nur Schulter zuckend.

"Fand ich weniger, aber du kannst dich gerne mal mit Darwin unterhalten, was der für aufregend hält." Lucas zeigte zu der Röhre hinter sich, wo sich eben jener Delphin blicken ließ. Er hatte etwas in der Schnauze was wie ein kleiner Tintenfisch aussah.

"Spielen mit Darwin. Neues Spielzeug gefunden." übersetzte der Vocoder.

Alles sah zu dem Delphin und wusste nicht recht, was sie damit anfangen sollten. Es war ihnen zuvor gesagt worden, was für wundersame Dinge sie hier an Bord vielleicht erleben würden, aber einen sprechenden Delphin? Lucas kratzte sich die Schläfe. "Darwin, du sollst doch nicht einfach so irgendwelche Tiere mit an Bord nehmen, wenn die ihren Morgenspaziergang im Meer machen."

Der Delphin ließ den Tintenfisch los und schubste ihn mit der Schnauze an. Das Tier schlug kräftig mit den Tentakeln aus und versuchte weg zu schwimmen. "Darwin jagen trainiert."

Lucas klatschte sich die Hand vor die Stirn. "Eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Tony verbracht." Er sah zu den Teenagern. "Wie mir scheint werden wir bis zum Schichtwechsel noch etwas mit Darwin spielen. Dem müssen ein paar Flausen ausgetrieben werden. Es ist nämlich nicht gut wilde Tiere aus ihrem Lebensraum zu holen, um sie dann zu Tode zu foltern." Langsam glitt sein Blick zurück in Richtung Darwin um auch ihm die Belehrung nahe zu bringen. Meistens schaffte es Darwin die Tiere, die er mitbrachte so lange zu quälen, bis sie irgendwann halb im Koma lagen oder in seinem Magen. Dabei hatte er meistens ausreichend gefressen gehabt.

"Ist das also deine ganze Arbeit hier? Ich dachte wir sollten in der Wissenschaft auf dem Boot arbeiten und etwas lernen." kritisierte Randy sofort herum.

"Genau und als Tierpfleger fangen wir hier gleich gar nicht an." meldete sich nun zum ersten mal Laurens Freundin zu Wort. Ihr Name war Carolyn. Eine von diesen aufgetakelten Modepüppchen mit knallpinken Lippen und einer Dauerwelle, die ohne ausreichend frisiert worden zu sein, mehr einem Pudel glich, denn einer Frisur.

"Nun hört doch mal auf hier immer nur zu meckern. Es gibt sicherlich einen Grund warum er uns das machen lässt. Außerdem muss es etwas sein, was hier an Bord regelmäßig zu tun ist, sonst hätte man uns doch sicherlich nicht Barry... äh.. ich hab mir deinen Namen leider nicht gemerkt", stoppte mit einem mal der Redeschwall von Lauren. Peinlich berührt sah sie ihn an.

"Lucas", seufzte Lucas. "Mein Name ist Lucas und ihr dürft mich auch so nennen. Nicht Ensign, nicht Mr. Wolenczak, sondern einfach nur Lucas. Das reicht schon. Außerdem brauchst du mich nicht zu verteidigen, wir sind hier nicht mehr an eurer Schule, sondern auf der seaQuest. Ich weiß schon wie ich mich hier wehren kann." Er wandte sich Randy und Carolyn zu. "Ihr beide habt recht!"

"Spielen mit Darwin!" unterbrach der Delphin sie.

Lucas drehte sich genervt herum. "Jaha, komme ja gleich!", dann wandte er sich wieder zu den Teenagern. "Kommt mal alle mit nach nebenan. Ich kann von euch wirklich nicht erwarten, dass ihr euch um einen Delphin kümmert, was so ganz und gar unter eurer Würde ist." Er huschte aus dem Labor und begab sich in einen Raum schräg gegenüber. An der rechten Seite neben dem Eingang suchte er nach dem Lichtschalter. Schnell fand er diesen.

"Da drüben stehen Stühle, da könnt ihr euch hin setzen." Er zeigte auf eine Reihe von Tischen unter denen kleine Hocker standen, die in einer Verankerung befestigt waren. Auf die Weise wurde sichergestellt, dass nichts wahllos durch den Raum fallen konnte, wenn es mal zu Erschütterungen kommen sollte.

Alle vier Teenager taten was er ihnen sagte. Lucas selbst suchte in den Schränken einige Ordner und Unterlagen heraus, anschließend fuhr der die Computer hoch. "Hier in diesen Ordnern sind Datendisketten mit Bildmaterial, welches die WHSKR gesammelt haben. Dieser hier enthält Daten, die wir vor über zehn Jahren gesammelt haben und in dem grauen hier haben wir die von vor zwei Monaten, als wir erneut in den entsprechenden Regionen waren. Eure Aufgabe wird es jetzt sein mithilfe des Computers Bilder zu machen von allen Veränderungen, die ihr darauf sehen könnt. Dazu müsst ihr das auf diesen Unterlagen eintragen. Die oberen Felder könnte ihr vergessen, ihr müsst das nur hier unten eintragen und dort drüben kommt eine Nummer rein. Sekunde." Er holte eine der Datendisketten aus dem blauen Ordner, welcher die von vor zehn Jahren enthielt und steckte sie ins Laufwerk. Der Computer spielte augenblicklich die Bilder ab, die der WHSKR aufgenommen hatte. "Seht ihr hier unten? Da ist eine Nummer, diese müsst ihr ebenfalls vermerken. Unsere WHSKR haben verschiedene Namen, Mother, Junior und Loner. Das könnt ihr ebenfalls an dieser Nummer dort unten mit erkennen. Tragt alles ein was geht. Die Standbilder könnt ihr mit dieser Taste machen und dort in der Schublade befinden sich leere Datendisketten, wo ihr das drauf speichern müsst. Anschließend gibt es noch die Möglichkeit, das was ihr hier auf dem Papier eintragt in digitaler Form zu erledigen, aber ich denke auf die altmodische Art und Weise passieren nicht ganz so viele Fehler. Außerdem brauche ich noch einiges an Arbeit für eure Klassenkameraden, die das dann übertragen werden." Er zeigte ihnen noch wie das mit dem Speichern funktionierte, ehe er seine Erklärung beendete. "Alles klar soweit?"

"Ist ja nicht sonderlich schwer." meinte Carolyn besserwisserisch.

"Stimmt, viel Spaß dann!" sagte Lucas grinsend und wandte sich Lauren sowie Michael zu. "Wollt ihr ihnen helfen oder etwas mit Darwin spielen, während wir warten, bis in einer Stunde Schichtwechsel ist?"

"Hey, moment mal. Wieso haust du mit den beiden ab, während wir hier diesen Scheiß machen müssen?" protestierte Randy.

Lucas drehte sich herum und sah ihn ungläubig an. "Das ist kein Scheiß. Das ist wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Wir kartographieren den Meeresboden und ihr habt euch vorhin freiwillig dafür gemeldet, weil ihr keine Lust hattet stumpfsinnig Tierpfleger zu spielen. Ich habe später noch etwas anderes zu tun, da müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen, aber bis dahin wolltet ihr euch ja nicht mit Darwin beschäftigen, also muss ich euch woanders unterbringen. Die zwei hier haben sich nicht darüber beschwert, also gehe ich davon aus, dass sie sehr gerne etwas mit meinem Delphin spielen möchten." Er sah zu Lauren und Michael, die kein Wort sagten, sondern alles geschehen ließen. "Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Jetzt kommt mit ihr beiden und wehe von euch gibt es in einer Stunde keine Ergebnisse. Ihr könnt mir nicht weiß machen, es gäbe keine Veränderungen, das weiß ich sofort!"

Der Wissenschaftler bedeutete die anderen beiden Teenager ihm voraus aus dem Raum zu gehen und schloß hinter sich die Tür...

written 12/09/05


	5. Chapter 5

Um Randy und Carolyn den Spaß nicht zu verderben, ließ Lucas sie extra noch zehn Minuten länger arbeiten. Lauren und Michael hatte er bei Darwin gut untergebracht und konnte sich mit den ihm zugewiesenen Offizieren um die Bereitstellung der Materialien kümmern. Der Ensign hatte sich ein Clipboard geschnappt auf welchen die gesamte Hardware aufgelistet war, die am Tag zuvor an Bord gebracht wurde. Gemeinsam mit seinen Leuten stand er nun in einem der Lagerräume und überprüfte den Inhalt der gelben Kisten, bevor sie sie rauf aufs Wissenschaftsdeck brachten. Zwei Leute von der Sicherheit hielten Wache. Ihnen war zum Glück kein Teenager zugeteilt worden, auf den sie aufpassen mussten.

"Nehmen die nur das mit, was auf seiner Liste steht?"

Die Stimme kannte Lucas doch! "Lieutenant Reynolds, schön zu sehen, dass sie nun auch endlich im Dienst sind." drehte er sich herum.

Ihr neuer Versorgungsoffizier lächelte ihn nur heischend an. "Beruht ganz auf Gegenseitigkeiten. Schön zu sehen, dass sie auch mal arbeiten und nein! Ich habe einen Haufen Papierkram wegen ihnen immer. Ständig wollen sie neue Sachen haben und das Zeug hier war auch nicht einfach zu bekommen."

"Ja, aber es war notwendig und geschah zudem noch auf Anordnung von oben. Ich glaube nicht, das man sehr erfreut wäre, wenn hier gar nichts mehr geht, weil wir veraltete Hardware in unseren Systemen haben." Lucas schritt mit dem Clipboard vor der Brust auf Reynolds zu. "Allerdings werde ich nicht arbeiten können, wenn ich keinen neuen Computer in meine Kabine bekomme. Soll ich mir dafür auch einen offiziellen Genehmigungswisch besorgen?"

Reynolds ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. "Ensign Wolenczak, sie glauben doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, ich wüsste nicht wieviele Computer ihnen auf dem Wissenschaftsdeck zur Verfügung stehen. Warum nehmen sie nicht einfach einen von dort. Ist wesentlich weniger Nervenaufreiben, als ständig mit mir diskutieren zu wollen."

Lucas kaltes Lächeln gefror augenblicklich zu einer Maske des Unglaubens. Der Kerl hatte wirklich vor sich mit ihm anlegen zu wollen. "Möglich wäre das, aber nicht besonders klug. Alles was dort ist hat auch dort zu bleiben und das aus gutem Grund."

"Ich bin mir sicher sie finden einen Weg wie sie diesen umgehen können. Im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie der einzige Wissenschaftler hier an Bord sind, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum das nicht möglich sein soll."

"Da kann man mal sehen wie wenig Ahnung sie haben."

"Vielen Dank für die Blumen. Sind sie hier bald fertig oder wollen sie den Lagerraum noch ewig belegen? Wenn ich meine Daten richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann dürften sie lediglich acht Kisten von hier holen, die ihre Materialien enthalten. Die neunte dort drüben können sie schön hier lassen."

Grummelnd stellten die beiden Männer die unerlaubte Kiste wieder zurück. Lucas knirschte innerlich selbst mit den Zähnen. Dieser Kerl passte auf sein Material auf, wie eine Löwin auf ihre Jungen. "Sie sind ganz schön knausrig, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir es gerade ziemlich dick mit unseren Vorräten haben."

"Bei Leuten in der Mannschaft wie ihnen muss man knausrig sein, sonst halten die Bestände nicht bis zur nächsten Ladung. Ich kann ihnen gerne eine Liste machen wie oft sie pro Tour bei mir vor der Tür stehen und etwas wollen. Wir sind keine vierundzwanzig Stunden auf See und schon haben sie den ersten Computer zerstört. Solange sie mir keinen triftigen Grund nennen, warum der in ihrem Quartier nicht mehr funktioniert, kann ich ihnen keinen neuen geben."

Genau hier lag der Hase begraben. Wegen ihres Planes den kleinen Unfall von Randy Cellini und seinen Freunden zu verschweigen, konnte Lucas seinen Computer nicht als zerstört angeben und hatte sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen. Leider war Reynolds hart wie Stahl und ließ sich von nichts überzeugen. Den Kabelbrand hatte er ihm nicht abgenommen, sondern stirkt darauf beharrt, dass es Lucas selbst war, der den Computer zerstört hat um einen der neueren mit den verbesserten Prozessoren zu bekommen.

"Mir wird schon noch was einfallen."

Reynolds hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und schenkte Lucas einen herablassenden Blick. "Schon gut. Beenden sie lieber hier ihre Sachen und kehren auf ihren Posten zurück oder tun was auch immer sie zu tun haben. In fünf Minuten komme ich zurück und werde hier absperren lassen. Bis dahin haben sie fertig zu sein." Lieutenant Reynolds drehte sich herum und spazierte bequem davon.

"Sollen wir die Kiste dennoch einsacken?" flüsterte ihm einer der Seemänner ins Ohr, die ihm helfen sollten. Nicht zu vergessen zu erwähnen, dass es sich hier um einen sehr guten Freund Tony Piccolos handelte.

Lucas atmete tief durch und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu den Leuten von der Sicherheit. "Nein, lieber nicht. Die da machen bestimmt Meldung. Ich werde mir den Rest schon auf andere Weise beschaffen." Das würde er wohl müssen. Mit der Aufnahme eines Dienstgrades und den entsprechenden Pflichten hatte Lucas sich zusätzlich für sich selbst einen Schwurr gefasst alte Gewohnheiten lieber bei zu legen und es auf die herkömmliche legale Art zu versuchen. Nur bei Leuten wie Reynolds kam man schnell dazu alle Vorwürfe über Bord zu werfen.

Noch immer blickte er in die Richtung in welcher der unangenehme Mr. Reynolds verschwunden war. Das würde noch ein Nachspiel für ihn haben. Es war ein leichtes für ihn sich in die entsprechenden Datenbanken zu hacken und die Unterlagen des Versorgungsoffiziers zu fälschen. Nach diesen würde man Lucas nichts nachweisen können. Die Frage war nur, wie kam er an die Kisten heran, wenn der Lagerraum ständig abgeschlossen war. Vielleicht konnte ein kleines Gespräch mit seinem Freund Tony etwas bringen. Er selbst wusste genau durch welche Röhre man klettern musste, aber solange er seine Freunde dazu bringen konnte, das Risiko nicht selbst tragen zu müssen, hatte das doch seine Vorteile.

Der Ensign drehte sich herum und hakte noch schnell die letzte Kiste inklusive Inhalt ab, dann folgte er seinen Leuten zurück zum Wissenschaftsdeck. Unterwegs sammelte er noch Lauren und Michael ein, die sich gar nicht mehr von Darwin trennen wollten. Mit einem Trick brachte Lucas den Delphin dazu von Bord zu gehen und ein wenig draußen im Meer herum zu schwimmen. Auf die Weise waren alle beschäftigt und keiner konnte den anderen ablenken.

Das Clipboard legte er im Gang auf eine der Kisten, dann begab er sich zu dem Labor in welchem er seine beiden Lieblingsschüler untergebracht hatte. "Wie sieht es aus?" sagte er, als er herein trat.

Randy machte sich keine großen Mühen ihm zu zeigen, was er für ihn empfand.

"Nur nicht so stürmisch, freut mich wenn ihr euren Spaß an der wissenschaftlichen Arbeit habt." Er nahm ihnen die Zettel ab und sah die Einträge kurz durch. Hier und da entdeckte er kleine Fehler, aber das war normal, wenn man mit dieser Aufgabe das erste mal betraut wurde.

"Jetzt sag nicht, du willst das wir hier weiter machen." stöhnte Carolyn vor sich hin.

"Nicht im geringsten." Lucas legte die Unterlagen auf den Tisch. "Ihr kommt jetzt mit raus, wir fangen nun mit was anderem an."

Glücklich darüber endlich diese langweilige Arbeit los zu seien folgten ihm die beiden hinaus und stellten sich zu ihren Freunden. Sechs weitere Personen, die allesamt zur Crew gehörten, hatten sich ebenfalls um die gelben Kisten gesammelt, die an einer Wand aufgeschichtet worden waren. Der Ensign nahm das Clipboard in die Hand. "Als die seaQuest damals wieder aufgetaucht ist, wurden die Computersysteme nur notdürftig dem heutigen Standard angepasst, wie sie vielleicht alle wissen. Eine komplette Erneuerung hätte einen Aufenthalt im Trockendock notwendig gemacht, der mindestens eine Woche dauern würde." Er ließ den Blick durch die Runde schweifen. "Dazu war aber keine Zeit und wird auch in den nächsten Wochen oder Monaten, je nachdem, keine sein. Also habe ich vorgeschlagen, dass man das auch anders machen kann indem man die Systeme nach und nach, angefangen bei den wichtigsten auf den neuesten Stand bringt und die entsprechenden Updates durchführt."

Lucas trat einen Schritt zur Seite. "Hier in den Kisten ist neue Hardware für die Computer auf der Brücke, den Maschinenraum und, wie sollte es anders sein, für unsere Waffensysteme. Wir werden das jetzt nach und nach einbauen und ich sorge anschließend dafür, dass das alles dann auch funktioniert. In der achten Kiste sind neue Softwareprogramme, die wir später installieren werden." Er sah zu den Schülern. "Das ist ganz einfach, so dass ich das euch später zum Teil machen lassen werde."

"Ich dachte das System läuft mit einem Programm von ihnen, Ensign." warf einer der Crewman ein.

Ensign Wolenczak reckte den Hals zu diesem, da er hinter ihm stand. "Ja, das tut es auch, aber nicht das vollständige. Nach und nach werde ich das schon noch meinem angleichen, nur leider besitze ich derzeitig nicht die Möglichkeiten um in Ruhe mein altes soweit umzuschreiben, das es mit allem einwandfrei arbeitet. Zum anderen ist das Programm mehr noch auf dem Stand von vor zehn Jahren und ich fürchte das wird mit der Hardware nicht ganz harmonieren. Aus diesem Grund habe ich die Software angefordert. Keine Sorge, das Chaos hält nur für kurze Zeit an und dann beschränkt es sich bestimmt wieder nur auf die Quartiere von Captian Hudson und Lieutenant Reynolds." Er grinste frech und die Seeleute um ihn herum erwiderten dies zum Teil auch. "Es sei denn sie haben jemanden anders im Sinn, dem wir diese Probleme bereiten sollen."

Die Stimmung lockerte sich ein wenig. Jeder konnte ihren Versorgungsoffizier bereits sehen wie er bei unmöglichen Umweltbedingungen in seinem Quartier saß oder nachts nicht schlafen konnte, weil die Beleuchtung verrückt spielte. Solche Spielchen war man mehr oder weniger bereits von Lucas gewohnt. Auch wenn es niemand direkt aussprach, so waren Fehler auf der seaQuest seit der Wiedereingewöhnungsphase in die neue Situation nach dem Auftauchen des Bootes immer auf Lucas zurück zu führen gewesen oder einem entsprechenden Auftraggeber.

"Vergeuden wir also nicht mehr Zeit und sehen mal zu, dass wir das hier schnell über die Bühne bringen." Lucas öffnete eine der Boxen. "Cricket, sie gehen mit Burton, Carter und Higgins zum Maschinenraum. Die zwei unteren Kisten enthalten die notwendige Hardware. Henderson wird wahrscheinlich nicht da sein, daher müssten sie versuchen ob sie den zuständigen Offizier dazu bringen können die entsprechenden Sektionen für die Dauer des Ausbaus auszuschalten. Falls nicht, dann sagt mir über Pal bescheid und ich regel das. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist Henderson auf der Brücke und ich kann sie dann zu euch schicken."

Die vier Männen begannen augenblicklich mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie hatten ihre Befehle erhalten und wussten auch ganz genau wie sie wo was einzubauen hatten. Vor einigen Monaten gab es bereits eine ähnliche Aufrüstungsaktion, die jedoch mehr in der Erweiterung der Systemresourcen denn der Verbesserung diente. Damals fand Lucas sehr schnell heraus, wer Ahnung von Computern und ihrem Aufbau hatte und wer nicht. Zusätzlich war er dieses mal schlauer gewesen und hatte bereits voraus gearbeitet indem er sich bereits am Vortag mit den Leuten zusammen gesetzt hatte und bis ins Detail die Arbeiten durchgegangen war. Sie besaßen Listen und Pläne, die sie nutzen konnten und falls es wirklich nicht mehr ging, dann war er ja auch noch an Bord.

Lucas wandte sich an die anderen beiden Offiziere. "Sie beide werden sich um die Waffensysteme kümmern. Der Chef der Sicherheit ist über die Arbeiten informiert und wird ihnen zu den entsprechenden Bereichen ungehinderten Zutritt verschaffen. Und wie sollte es anders sein, hat die UEO ganze drei Kisten voll mit neuem Spielzeug für uns zur Verfügung gestellt, ganz allein für die Waffensysteme. Als könnte man mit Gewalt alles erreichen." Er rollte leicht mit den Augen und zeigte den beiden Männern, welche sie benutzen durften. Auch diese beiden nahmen sich eine der Kisten und begaben sich zu ihrem ersten Bestimmungsort. Die andere Kiste würden sie sich erst holen, wenn sie sie brauchten.

"Bleiben noch zwei für die Brücke und eine mit den Softwareprogrammen." Lucas bedeutete Randy und Michael zu ihm zu kommen. "Die hier schafft ihr bitte drüben ins Hauptlabor und stellt sie irgendwohin." Er gab Lauren das Clipboard. "Das hier kannst du dort ebenfalls hin bringen und auf einen der Tische legen."

"Du spielst hier ganz schön den Macker, schon aufgefallen?" ließ sich Randy vernehmen. Nun da niemand von der Crew mehr dabei war, konnte er Lucas wieder ärgern, wie er lustig war.

"Du riskierst hier eine ganz schön dicke Lippe, ist dir das schon aufgefallen?" konterte Lucas.

Randy dachte nicht daran den Packesel zu spielen. "Was hat das hier bitte schön mit Wissenschaft zu tun?" fuhr Cellini fort.

Carolyn hatte eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt und sah Lucas genauso gehässig an wie Randy und sein Freund Michael.

"Gar nichts." sagte Lucas.

"Eben, wieso müssen wir das dann machen? Das einzige was hier mit Wissenschaft vielleicht war, das haben Randy und Carolyn die letzte Stunde gemacht." sagte Michael.

"Traurig nicht? Diese Erkenntnis mache ich jeden Tag aufs neue. Im Krieg ist kein Platz für Wissenschaft, da zählt nur rohe Gewalt und Stärke." Lucas winkte Dagwood herbei, der gerade vom oberen Deck kam und eigentlich weiter wollte.

"Wieso sind wir dann hier? Und was soll das mit den Computern jetzt?" Randy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist doch völliger Schwachsinn. Wozu die ganzen Labors und das alles, wenn es dann doch bloß darum geht ein paar neue Programme hoch zu laden."

"Nun hört doch endlich mal auf damit!" Lauren verfiel wieder in ihren alten Trott. "Er hat sicherlich seine Gründe und befolgt nur Befehle, wie wir sie auch befolgen sollen."

"Richtig, denn ich bin nicht nur der Leiter der Wissenschaft hier an Bord, sondern auch noch Chefcomputeranalytiker. Aus diesem Grund ist es meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass unsere Systeme einwandfrei funktionieren, das können sie aber nur, wenn die Hardware nicht von vor zehn Jahren ist." belehrte Lucas sie eines besseren.

"Du träumst doch!" sagte Cellini verächtlich.

"Oh nein, Lucas sagt die Wahrheit. Er ist ein richtiges Genie und wenn er Dagwood etwas am Computer zeigen will, dann ist das immer richtig spannend. Einmal hat er mir sogar gezeigt wie man malen kann. Dagwood ist aber nicht besonders begabt am Computer zu malen. Lucas kann das viel besser. Er kann machen, dass der Computer selbst ein Bild von Dagwood malt. Dann hat er ein Bild von Darwin gemalt." mischte sich Dagwood ein, dem das hier sehr komisch vor kam, wie alle nur auf Lucas schimpfen konnten.

Lucas lächelte. "Danke Dagwood. Funktioniert das Programm noch so wie du es wolltest, oder möchtest du demnächst mal etwas neues."

"Es macht immer noch Spaß, obwohl ich auch gerne etwas neues machen würde." Er sah aufgeregt zu Lucas. "Aber nur wenn du nicht zuviel zu tun hast. Captain Hudson lässt alle gerade wieder sehr lange arbeiten. Tony meinte erst gestern, dass er ein verrückter Wokaholhic ist, der andere mit in seine Sucht zieht." Dagwood kreiste mit den Augen. "Was bedeutet das eigentlich?"

"Das Wort heißt Workaholic, Dagwood. Das sagt man zu jemanden, der ununterbrochen nur arbeitet und nichts anderes mehr wirklich genießen kann außer seiner Arbeit. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass das auf den Captain zutrifft. Lass dir von Tony nur nichts einreden, der erzählt viel wenn der Tag lang ist. Sag mal, kannst du uns kurz helfen?"

Dagwood nickte. "Kannst du diese eine Kiste auf die Brücke bringen? Wir kommen mit der zweiten dann hinterher, aber erst wenn Randy und Michael die ihre ins Hauptlabor dort hinten gebracht haben." Drohend hob er die Augenbrauen.

"Ich bleibe dabei, diese ganze Sache stinkt. Du bist nicht viel älter als wir und das dort ist ein Dagger." nörgelte Randy vor sich hin, während er die Kiste anhob.

"Ja, schon gut." flüsterte Lucas leise zu sich selbst.

Carolyn hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt. "Wie war das vorhin gemeint, das System von dir sei seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr aktualisiert worden. Warst du damals auch schon hier an Bord?" Lauren hatte darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht und sah ein wenig erschrocken aus, als sie diese Erkenntnis endlich ereilte. Auch die beiden Jungs hielten kurz inne mit ihrer Fracht.

"Wenn man mal ganz genau darüber nachdenkt muss es wohl so gewesen sein. Es kann unmöglich sein, dass wir hier an Bord ein Programm laufen haben, das von mir sein soll und das hier schon war als die seaQuest damals verschwand. Das kann nicht sein, wenn ich so alt wäre wie ihr. Nun, es könnte schon sein, aber selbst ich habe mit sechs Jahren nicht mehr als ein simples Spiel programmieren können. Damals stand ich noch am Anfang meiner Fähigkeiten. Fakt ist aber, ich bin sehr viel älter als ich aussehe und als ihr euch vorstellen könnt."

"Komisch, du siehst gar nicht aus, als wärst du bereits so alt." bohrte Carolyn weiter.

"Niemand ist älter geworden. Es war wie..." Dagwood legte den Finger an die Nase. "Tony hat mal gesagt, es sei wie ein Zeitsprung. In einem Moment waren wir da und im anderen nicht mehr. Wenn Lucas mal etwas besser nachenken würde, könnten wir sicherlich zu dem Zeitpunkt zurück gehen, wo wir verschwunden sind."

Für einen Moment hatte Lucas die Luft angehalten, weil er allen ernstes dachte Dagwood würde sagen, als sie die Erde verlassen hatten. Zum Glück erinnerte sein Freund sich noch daran, wie sie alle über diesen Punkt schweigen sollten.

"Nur hat Tony dabei einen Punkt übersehen und der heißt Science Fiction. Wir leben hier aber in der Realität und Zeitsprünge sind nicht so einfach, wie er das glaubt. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass es großen Sinn hätte ihm zu versuchen zu erklären, wie das physikalisch vonstatten gehen müsste." Lucas seufzte. "Könntet ihr bitte nun die Kiste rüber tragen, damit wir endlich zur Brücke kommen? Hudson wird schon gut gelaunt genug sein, wenn wir da jetzt alle auftauchen und die Hälfte der Stationen abschalten."

Grummelnd fügten sich die Teenager und dann ging es auf zur Brücke zu einem bereits schon sehr genervten Captain Hudson...

written 13/09/05

__

Anm: Ja Kiddo, ich weiß es geht auch mit einer umgebauten Tiefkühltruhe. Lass das Lucas aber nicht hören!


	6. Chapter 6

Dagwood lief ihnen voraus. Lucas folgte mit Randy, der ihm beim Tragen der zweiten Box helfen musste und hinter diesen liefen die restlichen drei Schüler. Auf der Brücke befanden sich bereits andere ihrer Klassenkameraden, die von Captain Hudson eingeschüchtert wirkten. Mit den Schülern war der Raum um einiges kleiner, als ihn Lucas noch vom Vortag in Erinnerung hatte. Er bedeutete Dagwood die Kiste in einer Ecke abzustellen und suchte sich als erstes gleich einmal die Konsole des Captains heraus um dort mit der Arbeit anzufangen. Randy drückte er einen Schraubenzieher in die Hand. "Komm mit." Bei Dagwood bedankte sich Lucas schnell, dann verließ der Dagger die Brücke. Lauren, Carolyn und Michael blieben bei den zwei Kisten stehen und sahen sich neugierig auf der Brücke um.

"Mr. Wolenczak?" Captain Hudson hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und zog eine Augenbraue misstrauisch nach oben, als er seinen Ensign mit einem von diesen lästigen Bälgern auf sich zukommen sah.

"Tut mir leid Captian, aber je schneller wir das hier beginnen umso schneller werden wir fertig sein und dann sind wir auch schon wieder weg."

Hudson atmete tief ein und aus, dann trat er zwei Schritte von seiner Konsole weg. "Machen sie schnell."

"Natürlich, Sir." Er winkte Randy zu sich. "Hier, diese Platte musst du lösen und dann..." Lucas drehte sich zu den anderen dreien herum und winkte sie zu sich. Sobald sie bei ihm waren, fuhr er fort: "Ich werde euch allen jetzt jeweils eine Stelle hier zeigen, wo ihr die Hardware austauschen müsst. Mach das dort jetzt auf, Randy und dann kann ich das hier gleich zeigen. Ich gehe nur schnell die nötigen Teile holen."

Cellini sah ihm nur fragend nach, doch dann begann er munter an der Station des Captains herum zu fummeln, bis diese auf einmal Funken zu sprühen begann. Erschrocken wichen die Teenager zurück und Hudson schnappte sich Cellini gleich am Kragen. "Er sagte aufschrauben, nicht in die Luft jagen!" fuhr Hudson den eingeschüchterten Schüler an. Sämtliche Augen waren auf Randy gerichtet.

Ensign Wolenczak hatte es bereits mit den neueren Computerteilen zu der Konsole zurück geschafft und sah über die Kontrollstation. "Stimmt, ich sagte aufschrauben, nicht einen Kurzschluß auslösen. Wie hast du das geschafft?"

Tim und Jim schielten zwischen den Personen hindurch, die ihnen den Weg versperrten. Keiner der beiden konnte so recht glauben, dass Lucas hier einen Schüler einfach so an einer Station herum hantieren ließ. Allerdings hatten sie beide schon genug Erfahrung auf dem Boot gesammelt und wussten, dass beim lösen einer der Schutzklappen zu den Schaltkreisen normalerweise keine Funken sprühen durften.

"Gar nicht, ich habe nur getan was du mir gesagt hast!" verteidigte sich Randy.

"Ensign, kann ich sie kurz sprechen?" Hudson wartet nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern zog Lucas am Oberarm von all den anderen weg zum Tank. "Haben sie nichts, womit sie die Kinder beschäftigen können? Das hier ist eigentlich kein Kindergarten und wenn es nach mir ginge, wären die noch nicht einmal hier."

"Der Befehl von McGath lautete sie ständig mit meinen Aufgaben vertraut zu machen und ihnen zu zeigen, was ich hier immer zu tun habe. Ich muss den Austausch hier auf der Brücke durchführen solange wir hier einigermaßen Ruhe haben und auf dieser sicheren Route sind. Der Zeitpunkt ist ideal. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Sie sind doch selbst bereits seit längerem daran interessiert, hier die Systeme aufzurüsten."

Hudson seufzte. "Können sie das nicht allein? Mir ist das gleich, wenn sie hier auf der Brücke sämtliche Stationen kurzfristig ausschalten, aber nicht solange dieser Zoo hier ist. Jetzt erzählen sie mir nicht, sie hätten nichts mehr für die."

Lucas atmete tief durch. "Nun, eigentlich hätte ich schon etwas, aber ich müsste dann einen von meinen Leuten aus dem Maschinenraum abziehen, damit ich hier auf der Brücke schnell durchkomme und ich bräuchte Piccolo."

Captain Hudson sah ihn nur an, dann ging er zu seiner Station, wo er einen Schwenk nach rechts machte, als ihm wieder einfiel, was Randy damit gemacht hatte. "O'Neill, rufen sie Piccolo zur Brücke, Mr. Wolenczak hat eine Aufgabe für ihn. Dann weisen sie ihre Schützlinge mal ein." sagte Hudson und setzte sich auf eine der Stufen, die zu der rechten Konsolenreihe führten.

Der Wissenschaftler winkte die vier Teenager zu sich.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten? Dürfen wir dir nicht mehr helfen?" sagte Lauren sofort und passte dabei auf, dass sie von Hudson nicht gehört werden konnte. Der war ihr zwar nicht so geheuer, aber wenn es sein musste legte sie sich auch mit diesem an.

"Ganz so ist es. Mir scheint eure Freunde stellen hier schon genug an und der kleine Ausrutschter von unserem Supergenie Cellini hier hat ihm noch den Rest gegeben. Er ist tierisch geladen und wenn der ausflippt dann richtig."

"Aber das lässt du dir doch nicht gefallen! Das hier ist wichtig, das es gemacht wird."

"Lauren, sag mal wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Je länger du für diesen Typen schwärmst und mit dem abhängst umso weniger bekommst du mit, das er das alles nur geplant hat." Randy baute sich vor Lucas auf. "Ich hab keine Angst vor dir, auch wenn du etwas gegen mich in der Hand hast, aber das habe ich jetzt auch. Du hast das dort bestimmt verursacht."

"Nein, ausnahmsweise mal nicht." schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. "Ich hatte durchaus etwas im Sinn, aber dazu bin ich dank dir ja nicht mehr gekommen."

"Captain?" Tony Piccolo war auf die Brücke getreten und unterbrach somit die Auseinandersetzung, die Lucas zum wiederholten male mit Randy führte. Hudson schickte Tony lediglich in die Richtung zu Lucas.

"Was hat der denn?" Tony sah sich verwundert zu Hudson um. "Sitzt da mit knirschenden Zähnen und sieht aus, als würde er jeden einzelnen mit den Augen erschießen."

"Ich glaube das tut er auch." stimmte Lucas ihm lächelnd zu. "Sähe ihm doch ähnlich."

"Stimmt, hast du auch wieder recht. Was mache ich jetzt hier?" wandte sich Tony wieder der kleinen Gruppe zu.

"Du spielst Babysitter, um es ganz korrekt auszudrücken." eröffnete Lucas ihm sofort die gute Nachricht.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht." schüttelte Tony den Kopf.

"Oh doch, das wirst du und wenn du brav bist, verrate ich dir beim Mittagessen noch ein Geheimnis. Reynolds hat es auf die Spitze getrieben, es wird Zeit, das wir den uns mal vornehmen, aber vorher muss ich die neue Hardware für den Computer einbauen und Hudson hat mir eben befohlen das ohne meine Helfer hier zu tun."

"Und was soll ich mit denen machen?" Nicht besonders begeistert blickte der Seemann zu den vier Teenagern.

"Das kommt überhaupt nicht in die Tüte, Barry!" Noch ehe Lauren realisieren konnte, was sie sagte, war es auch schon draußen. "Ups, entschuldige, ich meinte natürlich Lucas."

"Wenn er überhaupt so heißt. Für mich bleibt es beim Barry Baby." fies grinste Randy zu Lucas, der auf einmal Lust verspürte diesem seine Faust ins Gesicht zu drücken. Er fuhr sich übers Kinn und versuchte innerlich zur Ruhe zu kommen. "Ihr werdet tun, was man von euch verlangt. Ihr seht doch selbst wie voll es gerade auf der Brücke ist und ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn ihr mir ein paar andere Dinge abnehmt. Ich wollte das eigentlich selbst machen, aber nun geht es eben nicht anders." Lucas drehte sich zu Tony. "Am besten nimmst du Darwin, der schwimmt irgendwo draußen rum. Ich brauche Proben von der Biohaut des Bootes. Außerdem wollte ich schon länger die Fauna in dieser Region auf Schadstoffe und Chemikalien untersuchen. Wir haben hier einen regen Schiffsverkehr in der Nähe der Küstenregion und die UEO spart derzeitig überall, dass sie keine eigenen Forschungsschiffe mehr aussendet, sondern das ganze Zeug so nebenbei aufgesammelt werden muss. Darwin kann da etwas Gras aus dem Meeresboden zupfen oder sammelt Muscheln. Mir egal was ihr anbringt, nur lasst euch mindestens bis Mittag Zeit und sammelt alles im Umkreis von vielleicht fünf Meilen."

Tony nahm alles nickend auf. Das hörte sich mehr nach einem ruhigen, entspannenden Tag an, als nach sehr viel Arbeit. "Wie kommen wir an die Proben der Biohaut. Soll das jemand anschnippeln?"

"Ähm, nein, das kann erst recht Darwin machen. Der weiß auch wie das geht, das hat er schon mehrmals gemacht. Gewisse Dinge kann man nicht mit den Sensoren feststellen, das muss man unter dem Mikroskop beobachten. Ich werde die benötigten Instrumente herrichten, sorg du dafür, dass ein Shuttle klar gemacht wird und zeig ihnen von mir aus wie man so ein Ding fährt oder langweil sie mit technischen Dingen."

"Besonders helle bist du ja nicht, wenn du sowas sagst, während wir daneben stehen." sagte Carolyn und stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte.

"Doch bin ich, ich bereite euch nur schon seelisch darauf vor, was euch erwartet. Ihr könnt mit Mr. Piccolo hier gleich mitgehen, denn die einzelnen Probenbehälter schaffe ich auch allein bis zur Andockschleuse."

Tony klatschte in die Hände. "Ihr habt es gehört. Bis zum Mittagessen werden wir jetzt zusammen sein. Folgt mir einfach und wer verloren geht kriegt Ärger!" Tony lief voraus und mürrisch folten die Teenager ihm. Randy beugte sich nah zu Lucas. "Du weißt hoffentlich, dass mich das jetzt nur wieder anspornt dir die Hölle heiß zu machen. Das war eine ganz miese Sache vorhin."

"Wenn du meinst." sagte Lucas, aber Randy hörte ihn nicht mehr. Er war bereits zu den anderen gegangen. Der Wissenschaftler hatte wirklich nichts damit zu tun gehabt und umso mehr wunderte es ihn, wie es zu diesem Zwischenfall gekommen war. Darüber konnte er sich später auch noch Gedanken machen, wenn er die Hardware austauschte, zu allererst sollte er sich lieber darum kümmern, damit die Teenager mehr als genug Probenbehälter bekamen, die sie zu füllen hatten und dann würde er weiter sehen, was der Tag noch so alles mit sich brachte. Während des Austausches der Hardware konnte er sich in aller Ruhe nun etwas für Reynolds einfallen lassen...

written 14/09/05

__

Anm: Es kommt heute noch was, deshalb ist das hier so kurz geraten. War mehr mit was anderem beschäftigt.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas saß beim Mittagessen in der Messe. Der Austausch der Hardware war schneller voran gegangen als erwartet. Er sah Tony lautstark in die Messe stapfen, sich ein Tablett holen, wenig gefühlvoll etwas zu essen drauf packen und dann auf ihn zusteuern. Er knallte das Tablett auf den Tisch von Lucas ehe er sich setzte. "Diese Bälger sind das letzte!"

"Endlich mal einer der mich versteht." lachte Lucas.

"Ganz ehrlich Wolenczak, ich habe keine Ahnung wie du das gemacht hast, aber ich hätte keinen Tag mit denen ausgehalten ohne denen meine Faust zu zeigen. Besonders der eine hätte es dringend nötig damit Bekanntschaft zu machen."

"Cellini." nickte der Wissenschaftler.

"Heißt der Klugscheißer so?"

Lucas nickte.

"Passt irgendwie. Klingt genauso bescheuert wie er ist. Die haben mich halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben und diese eine kleine, die mit den dunklen Haaren, hat versucht mich über dich auszuhorchen. Kannst du der mal ihr Herz zurück geben? Ich konnte das Liebesgesülz irgendwann nicht mehr hören."

"Ich geb dir im nächsten Hafen einen aus als Wiedergutmachung. Hör mal Tony, hast du am Nachmittag Zeit." sagte Lucas und brachte somit das Thema weg von den Teenagern. Er trank einen Schluck von dem Saft in seinem Glas.

Piccolo kaute und schluckte herunter. "Bin in Bereitschaft. Du willst was mit Reynolds machen?"

Lucas nickte. "Ganz genau. Wir werden Reynolds zeigen was es heißt, wenn man uns etwas verbietet." Ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Möchtest du dich mit ihm anlegen?"

"Nein, er wird es noch nicht einmal merken, wie er uns einige Dinge aus seinen Vorräten zukommen lässt. Ich habe mir seine Frachtpapiere angesehen und meine da das eine oder andere machen zu können. Wie sieht es aus? Du musst dich lediglich durch ein paar Kabelröhren quetschen und mir einen Computer mitbringen."

Tony zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "So kenn ich dich gar nicht."

"Nein? Dann kennen wir uns nicht gut genug. Der Kerl ist bei mir auf der Abschußliste und wir fangen jetzt erst an. Ich lass mich nicht verarschen und wenn Cellini meinen Computer zerstört, dann möchte ich schnellen Ersatz dafür haben!"

"Wie? Der nervige Typ aus dem Shuttle hat deinen Computer zerstört? Wie das?"

Lucas winkte ab. "Später. Was ist, hilfst du mir? Ich hab Brody gefragt, gegen zwei Flaschen Shampus und einiger Kopien von Computerspielen steht der Schmiere. Es ist eine sichere Aktion."

"Und was genau springt jetzt für mich dabei raus? Reynolds hat sicherlich nicht das, was ich mir wünsche." Der Blick Piccolos sagte Lucas genau, was es war, das der Seemann im Sinn hatte.

"Wir werden übermorgen an einer Station andocken. Ich bin sicher, dort wirst du schon einige willige Mädchen finden, aber nicht durch mich. Du musst doch nur da rein und wieder raus, was fürchtest du?"

Tony dachte nach. "Werde ich vom Babysitten erlöst? Nochmal mache ich das mit denen nicht mit!"

"Hey Jungs, ist hier noch frei?" Auf einmal stand Henderson bei ihnen und hielt ein Tablett in der Hand.

Lucas und Tony rutschten etwas zur Seite, damit sie sich an den freien Platz setzen konnte. "Wie läuft es bei euch so?" Sie pfefferte ihr Essen und griff sich die Gabel.

"Kommt darauf an, was du meinst." sagte Tony.

"Dienstlich, aber wenn du Probleme beim lernen hast, musst du mir das nur sagen. Ich hätte heute abend Zeit, wenn du noch unsicher bist." sagte sie, bevor sie sich den ersten Happen in den Mund schob.

"Versuchst du erneut die Offiziersprüfung zu wiederholen?" Das Computergenie runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte Tony eigentlich als jemanden eingeschätzt, der von der Niederlage eingeschüchtert war und nun in einer Ecke sich die Wunden leckte.

"Natürlich! Nun weiß ich wie das abläuft und ich werde härter arbeiten. Bei einer solchen Lehrerin hier kann ich nicht ein zweites mal versagen." Piccolo war sich sehr sicher.

Henderson strahlte stolz. "Keine Sorge, wir kriegen das schon hin. Solange du den Mut nicht verlierst wirst du es schaffen."

"Karteikarten."

Henderson und Piccolo sahen Lucas ratlos an.

"Karteikarten. Wenn du etwas stur auswendig lernen musst, hast du nur Karteikarten zu nehmen, das ist die einfachste Methode. Ich bin zwar kein Freund von Sachen, die man sich so in den Kopf paukt, weil man sie spätestens zwei Tage später wieder vergessen hat, aber für dich und deine Prüfung wäre das doch der einfachste Weg." sagte der Wissenschaftler mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Vergiss es." Tony war nicht gewollt den Rat anzunehmen. Als er Lucas damals um Hilfe gebeten hatte, war dabei nichts heraus gekommen. Sein Freund war viel mehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, als ihm zu helfen.

"Nein, das ist eine sehr gute Idee!" sagte Lonnie begeistert. "Hör zu, ich werde bis heute abend die ersten Karten gemacht haben mit den Standardfragen und dann gehen wir das gleich durch."

Langsam wanderten die Augen Tony's von Lonnie zu Lucas, dem er diese etwas unliebsame Art zu lernen verdankte. "Du möchtest deine Sache doch später selbst machen."

"Eigentlich hatte ich auf deine Mithilfe gehofft, aber ich kann das auch mit Brody allein durchziehen. So unbedingt brauche ich dich nicht. Ich meine, wenn dir dein Bereitschaftsdienst mehr zusagt, wo du vielleicht Gefahr läufst von unserer Lieblingsnervensäge in Anspruch genommen zu werden."

"Was ist denn los?" Tony war Henderson auf den Neugiernerv getreten und sie spitzte die Ohren.

"Unser Musterknabe hier hat vor unserem Versorgungsoffizier eins auszuwischen indem er sich selbst bedient. Sein toller Freund aus Texas, der mir, so ganz nebenbei erwähnt, tierisch auf die Nerven ging vorhin, hat ihm seinen Computer zerstört. Frag ihn aber nicht nach Details, die erzählt er dir nicht." sagte Tony, der sich angesprochen gefühlt hatte. "Und gerade eben hat er versucht mich zu erpressen, damit ich bei seiner Aktion mitmache."

"Lieutenant Reynolds? Wieso musst du dem eins auswischen? Ich finde Jeremy eigentlich ganz sympathisch. Wir hatten uns gestern abend erst in der Schiffsbibliothek getroffen und uns unterhalten. Er liest die selben Bücher wie ich. Das war eine richtige Überraschung. Wir sind so sehr ins reden gekommen, dass wir darüber hinaus einfach die Zeit vergessen haben und ich beinahe zu spät zu Jonathan gekommen wäre." Lonnie konnte man die gute Laune einfach nicht verderben.

Lucas war aufmerksam geworden. "Ihr seid befreundet?"

"Naja", druckste Lonnie herum. "Nichte direkt, aber ich denke da baut sich etwas nettes auf."

"Weiß der Commander davon? Vielleicht liest er nur deshalb Bücher von Autoren, die du gern hast um bei dir zu landen. Männer sind zu so etwas im Stande, es sei denn sie sind schwul, dann ist das normal." sagte Tony.

"Er ist nicht schwul und Jonathan hat mit ihm auch kein Problem. Was habt ihr zwei nur gegen Jeremy?"

"Er verweigert mir einen neuen Computer." sagte Lucas wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Du hast genug, die du dir holen könntest." sagte Lonnie mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck.

Lucas sah Tony fest in die Augen. "Eindeutig, sie war zu lange mit Reynolds in der Schiffsbibliothek. Der redet genauso." Er wischte sich die Finger an einer Serviette ab. "Ich mach mich langsam davon. Meine Proben sind da und ich muss noch die Software- und Treiberprogramme installieren. Zum Glück habe ich meinen Anhang jetzt am Nachmittag nicht mehr auf der Backe kleben und kann nach meinem Tempo arbeiten. Falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest findest du mich im Labor, Tony." Der Wissenschaftler stand auf und verließ die Messe.

"Lass Jeremy in Ruhe, ich werde sonst dazwischen gehen!" rief Henderson ihm noch hinterher. Lucas achtete aber nicht mehr auf sie. Lonnie war schnell ruhig zu bekommen, sollte sie doch gegen ihn arbeiten wollen.

Kurz vor dem Deck mit den Labors lief ihm eine aufgebrachte Lauren entgegen. "Gott sei dank, ich habe dich endlich gefunden. Ich dachte schon ich verlaufe mich, ehe ich dich warnen kann."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten und schob das Mädchen gleich wieder ein Stück von sich weg, da sie ihm halb um den Hals gefallen war. "Was ist denn los?"

"Es ist Randy. Sie meinen sie würden dir einen Denkzettel verpassen wollen, den du dein Lebtag nicht mehr vergisst. Dein Vater, ich meine Chief Gabrewski hat gestern abend, als wir alle zusammen saßen und uns unterhalten haben, einiges erzählt. Dabei sagte er auch, du hättest kein Asthma und deine Chuck Norris Vorliebe sei auch nur gespielt gewesen. Er wüsste gar nicht wer du bist und deine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten seien hervorragend gewesen. Du hast selbst ihn täuschen können, da er eigentlich hätte merken müssen, dass du nicht mehr so jung bist, wie du getan hast. Nun ja und Randy nimmt dir das jetzt mehr als übel. Einmal weil du so mit ihnen allen gespielt hast und dann noch wegen der Sache heute Vormittag."

Augenrollend lief Lucas gemütlich zum Labor. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Sollte er auch nur irgendetwas planen, dann wird er schon schnell merken, wie man einen Freischein für ein Shuttle bekommt, das von Bord geht."

"Aber genau das ist es doch! Er wird alles versuchen um dich mit sich zu reißen. Er hat das mitbekommen, das du gegen jemanden hier an Bord etwas hast und möchte dich gegen diesen Kerl ausspielen. Ich weiß nicht, was sie sich ausgedacht haben, aber es hat was mit dieser einen Sache zu tun, wegen der er wütend ist. Als sie den Plan ausgearbeitet haben, haben sie mich weg geschickt. Ich sollte nichts hören. Irgendwas von heute nacht wurde da besprochen. Und dann wollte sie denjenigen suchen gehen, mit dem du Ärger hättest."

Nun bleib Lucas stehen. "Reynolds?"

"Ja, ich glaube so hieß der Mann."

"Verdammt." Lucas haute seine Faust auf die flache Hand. "Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, das jemand diesen Schundromanliebhaber auf die Idee bringt wachsamer zu sein."

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Lauren hatte zu tun hinter Lucas zu bleiben, der sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und zum Hauptlabor steuerte.

"Nein, ich habe nichts. Damit komme ich schon allein klar und außerdem habe ich Freunde an Bord, die... was zum Teufel?", Lucas rüttelte an der Tür zum Hauptlabor, aber er bekam sie nicht auf. Als nächstes schloß sich das Schott zum Wissenschaftsdeck und die Beleuchtung fiel aus. Sie waren eingesperrt...

written 15/09/05


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh mein Gott!" rief Lauren panisch in die Dunkelheit.

"Bleib ganz ruhig." Er tastete nach dem Mädchen und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Im nächsten Moment klebte sie an seiner Brust. Genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Das hier konnte doch jetzt unmöglich wahr sein.

"Was passiert hier?"

"Besser wäre zu fragen, was passiert nicht und das ist die Notstromversorgung, die anspringen sollte." Lucas sah zu der dunklen Decke, die nach wie vor in der Schwärze verborgen war.

"Wird es lange dauern bis man uns findet?"

Er drückte sie bestimmt von sich. "Als erstes einmal solltest du wissen, das ich im Dienst bin und es keinen Grund zur Panik gibt."

"Kannst du uns hier wieder raus bringen? Du kennst dich doch aus."

"Ja, aber dieser Stromausfall ist nicht zufällig sondern fungiert. Wie gesagt, die Notstromversorgung hätte sich einschalten müssen, aber das hat sie nicht, das heißt jemand kontrolliert die Systeme auf diesem Deck." Es gab einen stumpfen Knall.

"Barr.. Lucas?"

"Verdammt. Autsch." Im dunkeln rieb sich Lucas den Kopf. Er hatte für einen Moment vergessen, wo er gestanden hatte, als das Licht ausging und war gegen eine Wand gelaufen."

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Solange ich meine Beule nicht sehen muss, ja. Bleib einfach wo du bist und lass mich nur machen. Derjenige, der mich auf der seaQuest in einem Bereich festsetzen kann, muss erst noch geboren werden." Ein metallisches Geräusch zeigte an, dass er versuchte die Türen zu öffnen, doch sie waren verriegelt und er hatte keine Möglichkeit diese zu öffnen. "Gut, wenn ich nicht in meine Labore rein komme, dann mache ich das auf andere Weise. Ich weiß schon warum ich mich hier so eingerichtet habe, wie ich es für nötig halte."

"Was hast du vor?" Laurens Stimme hatte noch immer einen leichten Unterton in dem Panik mitschwang.

"Das wirst du gleich sehen." Auf einmal glimmten einige Leuchten an der Decke wieder auf. Lucas kniete am Boden und hatte einige Verbindungen am Boden miteinander verknüpft. "Na, bin ich gut oder bin ich gut?"

Lauren strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Du bist genial!"

"Aber natürlich doch. Gibt schließlich einen Grund, warum ich als Genie gelte." Er erhob sich. "Und jetzt werde ich mir denjenigen schnappen, der mich hier einsperren will. Wenn Reynolds und Cellini glauben sie könnten mich einschüchtern, dann haben sie sich geschnitten. Ich sagte bereits, das hier ist mein Reich. Bei Computern kann mir keiner was vormachen und schon gar nicht wenn es um die seaQuest geht." Der Ensign klopfte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab und sah sich im Gang um.

"Was suchst du?" Lauren trat langsam zu ihm.

"Hier gibt es zwei Zugänge zu den Kabelröhren, allerdings oben und nicht unten an den Wänden. Bisher habe ich die nie benötigt, darum weiß ich über sie auch nicht genau bescheid. Unter Umständen kommen wir vor lauter Kabeln nicht einmal an ihnen vorbei, aber die zieh ich notfalls alle raus, wenn es sein muss." Er hatte gefunden was er suchte und stellte sich auf eine Leiste, die an der Wand verlief. Es strengte ihn an, die Klappe zu lösen, doch letztendlich schaffte er es und er ließ das Blech einfach auf den Boden fallen. Schwungvoll zog er sich nach oben. "Am besten wartest du hier, bis ich zurück bin."

"Auf keinen Fall, ich komme mit dir!" Schon war Lauren dabei ihm hinterher zu klettern.

Lucas seufzte. "Ich hatte vor gehabt das hier noch ein wenig hinaus zu zögern, aber ich sollte dir vielleicht langsam mal sagen, dass es für uns beide keine Zukunft gibt. Der Junge in den du dich verliebt hast existiert nicht. Als ich Meldung machte, dass du anscheinend die Nähe zu mir suchst, habe ich den Befehl bekommen das für uns auszunutzen. Mehr als freundschaftliche Sympathie bringe ich dir im Moment nicht entgegen. Die große Romanze musst du dir jetzt also aus den Kopf streichen und lieber hier warten."

Beleidigt sah sie ihn an. "Ich glaube dir kein Wort! So wie du mich geküsst hast, das kann nicht nur gespielt gewesen sein!"

Verzweifelnd legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Soviel sturrheit konnte nur ein verliebtes Mädchen aufbringen. "Lauren, ich bin der erste, der dich jemals geküsst hat. Außerdem bin ich um einiges älter und erfahrener in dieser Sache als du. Glaub mir, auch wenn du jemanden anders als Vergleich gehabt hättest, du hättest es nicht gemerkt."

"Dennoch bleibe nicht hier!" Sie stapfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

"Ist gut, dann gebe ich auf. Aber pass auf, dass du nicht verloren gehst." Er hielt ihr die Hand entgegen um ihr rauf zu helfen. Sehr weit ging es zum Glück nicht durch die Röhren. Er hatte seinen PAL auf dem Wissenschaftsdeck zurück gelassen und nun, da er in den Kabelröhren war, konnte er an dem nächsten Knotenpunkt die Kontrollen soweit manipulieren, das niemand mitbekam, wenn sie auf dem nächsten Deck aus der Röhre kamen. Durch seine und Bens Aktivitäten in den Kabelröhren während ihrer allerersten Tour hatte Lucas es als sinnvoll erachtet in das System Bewegungsmelder einzubauen, die jede Aktivität innerhalb der Lüftungs- und Kabelschächte aufzeichnten.

Sobald sie auf dem anderen Deck waren, durchbrach Lucas eine der Schutzverkleidungen und ließ Lauren den Vortritt. Zwei Offiziere hatten sich gerade auf dem Gang unterhalten, als er mit der Schülerin aus dem Schacht kletterte. "Kommen sie bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken!" warnte er sie, weil er ihre Blicke sehr genau deuten konnte. "Du gehst jetzt am besten zu deinen anderen Freunden oder zu den Lehrern und behälst das alles für dich." sagte er an Lauren gewandt.

"Und was machst du?"

"Meine Arbeit!" langsam regte sie ihn auf und er war nicht mehr weit davon entfernt sie anzuschreien. So musste es seinen Eltern immer gegangen sein, bevor es zu diesen heftigen Streitereien kam, die sie oftmals während seiner Kindheit gehabt haben. Bevor es bei ihm jedoch soweit kommen konnte, machte er sich auf den Weg. Er presste sich an den beiden Offizieren vorbei und eilte schleunigst zur Offiziersmesse. Reynolds konnte was erleben.

Vor der Messe standen zwei von der Sicherheit, die ihn nicht einmal klopfen lassen wollten. Der rechte von ihnen schob ihn zwei Schritte zurück. "Tut mir leid, der Captain hat eine Besprechung."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. "Es ist dringend, können sie ihn kurz raus holen?"

"Nein, tut mir leid. Er hat uns aufgetragen nicht zu stören." Der andere Sicherheitsoffizier zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er will das möglichst schnell hinter sich haben."

"Na ganz toll." seufzte Lucas. Er machte sich auf den Weg in sein altes Quartier. Tony lag in seiner Koje und sah sich eines seiner hübschen Magazine an. Aus alter Gewohnheit war Lucas hinein gestürmt ohne anzuklopfen. Tony sprang sofort auf und hielt sich die Zeitschrift vor die Brust. "WOLENCZAK!"

Der Wissenschaftler achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern begab sich augenblicklich zum Computer, von wo er sich mittels Videoverbindung direkt in die Offiziersmesse verlinkte. "Tut mir leid sie zu stören Captain."

Hudson stand vor der ovalen Tafel an welcher die drei Lehrer und die vier UEO Offiziere vom Hauptquartier saßen. Als er die Stimme des Ensign aus den Lautsprechern vernahm, drehte er sich langsam zu dem Monitor um. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen zornigen Ausdruck. "Ich hoffe für sie, es ist wichtig."

"Wie man es nimmt, Sir. Ich muss sie unbedingt sprechen. Es geht um Lieutenant Reynolds und ich würde sagen wir sollten schnell machen, bevor er sich dazu entschließt mich frei zu lassen."

Der Captain runzelte die Stirn. "Frei lassen?"

Lucas winkte ab. "Keine Sorge, ich stecke nicht fest, jedenfalls nicht mehr. Ich erkläre es ihnen genauer, aber nur wenn sie die kleine Besprechung kurz unterbrechen. Ich bin mir sicher es wird ihnen nicht gefallen."

Nun war es Captain Hudson der seufzen musste. "Kommen sie in mein Quartier."

"Aye, Sir." sagte Lucas und beendete die Verbindung. Piccolo sah ihn fragend an. "Ich dachte du wolltest Reynolds eins auswischen. Schwärzt du ihn nun wegen was erfundenem beim Captain an?"

"Von wegen erfunden. Der hat sich jemanden geschnappt, der sich in die Systeme eingehackt hat und mich auf dem Wissenschaftsdeck eingesperrt. Mit Glück meinte er mich dort noch immer gefangen zu wissen und wenn wir schnell sind", Lucas machte eine Pause in der ein gehässiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte. "Nun, dann könnte unser guter Versorgungsoffizier einigen Ärger bekommen."

"Meinst du die schmeißen ihn von Bord?"

"Nein, soviel Glück haben wir nicht. Bei einem Privatkrieg fliegt niemand. Wird nur eine Verwarnung und eine Disziplinarstrafe geben. Er hat die Computer missbraucht und damit das Leben von uns allen gefährdet wäre es zu einem Notfall gekommen. Ich erzähle dir alles später. Nachdem ich so gedrängt habe, sollte ich schnell zum Quartier des Captains gehen, sonst meint er am Ende noch, es sei doch nicht so wichtig." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich davon. Tony beschloß zu warten und bis dahin sich ein wenig mit seinen Freundinnen aus dem Magazin zu beschäftigen.

Commander Ford kam mit zwei Leuten von der Sicherheit zum Deck mit den Wohnquartieren, wo der Captain gemeinsam mit Lucas bereits an der Treppe wartete. "Sir?" Man hatte ihm nicht gesagt, wozu er gebraucht wurde.

"Sie drei werden voran gehen. Wir werden die Kabine zu Lieutenant Reynolds aufbrechen." Captain Hudson sah seinen Wissenschaftsoffizier ernst an. "Wenn die Behauptungen des Ensign stimmen, dann werden wir ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen."

"Das werden wir, sie haben es selbst gesehen. Die Kontrolle über das Wissenschaftsdecks laufen gerade allesamt über den Computer im Quartier des Versorgungsoffiziers." sagte Lucas leicht genervt. Das mussten sie jetzt nicht nochmals ausdiskutieren. Sie hatten am Computer beim Captain sich vergewissert, warum auf einmal die Stromzufuhr abgebrochen war und Lucas hatte sich zudem noch wie ein Schatten durch die Kontrollen bewegt. Niemand konnte seine Nachforschungen bemerkt haben. Oliver Hudson hatte es gereicht, er war überzeugt gewesen.

Hudson bedeutete Lucas mit einem Handzeichen Ruhe. "Sie gehen vor, Commander."

"Könnte ich vorher erfahren, weshalb wir das tun? Gibt es Probleme mit Lieutenant Reynolds?" fragte Jonathan Ford dennoch nach, dem das hier alles mehr als seltsam vorkam.

"Unser verehrter Lieutenant Reynolds hat sich in die Systeme der seaQuest eingehackt, weiß Darwin wie er das gemacht hat und die Kontrollen über das Wissenschaftsdeck übernommen. Sobald ich dieses betreten habe, hat er mich dort eingesperrt und sämtliche Türen blockiert, damit ich an keinen Computer heran komme. Ich war gefangen auf dem Gang, im dunkeln und eigentlich ohne eine Möglichkeit dort weg zu kommen. Leider hat der gute Mann einen Fehler gemacht und der war, mich zu unterschätzen. Ich kenne das Boot besser, als er!"

"Wieso sollte er das tun?" Commander Ford hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Weil mein Computer in die Luft geflogen ist, ich einen neuen wollte und er ihn mir nicht geben will?" Lucas sah ihn fordernd an, schließlich wusste der Commander sehr genau was vorgefallen war.

Ford schüttelte den Kopf. "Das rechtfertig noch lange nicht so ein Verhalten."

"Wenn er aber meint, ich gehe ihm zu sehr auf die Nerven, dann schon. Es ist ja nicht nur der Computer, es sind noch andere Dinge, die ihn stören."

Captain Hudson hörte seinen beiden Offizieren verwundert zu. Worüber sprachen die nur? Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen und wusste auch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. "Würde mich einer von ihnen aufklären, um was es hier genau geht?"

Jonathan stellte sich entspannter hin. "Heute Nacht hatte es einen Zwischenfall gegeben, bei welchem der Computer im Quartier des Ensign zerstört wurde. Ohne sein Zutun versteht sich, ich habe mich davon überzeugt und wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstehe, dann weigert sich Lieutenant Reynolds Lucas einen entsprechenden Ersatz zur Verfügung zu stellen und aus einem mir noch nicht ganz erklärbaren Grund fühlte er sich von Ensign Wolenczak belästigt, so dass er diese Maßnahme ergriff, die uns nun hierher geführt hat."

"Was vollkommen schwachsinnig ist! Was soll das bitte? Captain, es ist eine Sache, ob man jemanden auf die Nerven fällt wegen ein paar Dingen, die man aus den Vorräten haben möchte, aber eine völlig andere jemanden bei seiner Arbeit zu behindern.Außerdem war eine von den Schülerinnen mit bei mir eingeschlossen."

Als Lucas von der Schülerin sprach zog Ford eine Augenbraue höher. Konnte es sein und der Don Juan war in Lucas mal wieder durchgebrochen?

"Mr. Wolenczak, sie gehen jedem auf die Nerven, wenn sie nicht kriegen was sie wollen, das kann nicht allein der Grund dafür sein." setzte Hudson nach. "Damit haben wir alle gelernt zu leben."

Lucas ließ die Schultern hängen. "Dennoch müssen sie jetzt da rein gehen und ihn fragen, was das mit dem Hack soll! Sie können das nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen."

Der Captain drehte sich zu den beiden Sicherheitsoffizieren herum. "Machen sie schon." Die zwei bulligen Kerle schritten auf das Quartier des Versorgungsoffiziers am Ende des Ganges zu und stießen die Tür auf. Drinnen schracken drei Personen zusammen. Unter ihnen befand sich Jeremy Reynolds, sowie Randy Cellini und am Computer saß Bill Waxler, der in der Klasse als der Hacker schlechthin bekannt war. Er brüstete sich mit der Aussage mit jemanden im Internet befreundet zu sein, der mit Frankenstein, dem wahren Gott aller Hacker aufgewachsen war.

Die Sicherheitsleute zogen alle Personen vom Computer weg und Hudson trat ihnen gegenüber. Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung von diesen Dingen, aber eins wusste er genau, das hier waren eindeutig die Kontrollen über das Wissenschaftsdeck, die da über den Monitor flimmerten. "Nun meine Herrn, sie können sich jetzt bestimmt vorstellen, was wir als nächstes machen." sagte er an die drei gewandt. "Und sie Lieutenant bekommen bei mir eine Gratissprechstunde ganz allein."

Entgeistert wanderte der Blick von Randy und auch von Jeremy Reynolds von Captain Hudson zu Lucas, der soeben hinter dem Commander den kleinen Raum betrat. "Überraschung. Wenn es einer schafft selbst auf der seaQuest unbemerkt durch die Gänge zu huschen, dann kann es sich dabei nur um Frankenstein handeln." Dabei sah er mit einem hämischen Ausdruck in den Augen insbesondere zu Bill, dem nun einiges klar wurde...

written 16.+18./09/05


	9. Chapter 9

In der Offiziersmesse wurde derzeitig noch mit den Lehrern verhandelt, was man mit den beiden Schülern am besten machen sollte. Lucas war es nur recht wenn Cellini doch von Bord musste. Alles was gut war, aber wenn er und Reynolds sich verbündeten, konnte das nichts gutes werden und eigentlich hatte er keine Lust mehr Stress zu haben als üblich. Ein liebeskranker Teenager namens Lauren reichte ihm bei weitem. Anstatt wie er ihr gesagt hatte, zu den andern zu gehen, war sie zu den Labors zurück gekehrt, die nun wieder zugänglich waren. Als der Wissenschaftler sie dort hat warten sehen, machte er sofort kehrt, bevor sie ihn auch nur bemerkte und huschte schnell davon.

Bevor der Versorgungsoffizier sich mit dem Captain unterhalten würde, durfte er noch eine ganz spezielle Aufgabe erledigen und die hieß Lucas einen neuen Computer geben. Warum machte er sich nicht einfach daran und erinnerte den Lieutenant daran, diesen zu seinem Quartier zu liefern? Solange Lauren vor den Labors lauerte wie ein Rudel hungriger Wölfe, hielt er es einfach für besser sich selbst ein wenig dünn zu machen. Seine weitere Arbeit musste warten. Solange die Proben vom Vormittag, die Tony mit den Schülern gesammelt hatte kühl gehalten wurden, würde da nichts passieren.

Leichtfüßig verließ er die Magnetbahn und bat den Sicherheitsoffizier, der neben der Tür von Lieutenant Reynolds Quartier Wache stand, ihn einzulassen.

Reynolds warf ein Buch zur Seite. Es war wirklich einer von diesen seichten Liebesschinken, die Henderson mit Freude verschlang. "Was wollen sie?" sagte der Versorgungsoffizier übel gelaunt.

Lucas warf einen Blick auf das Buch und versucht den Titel zu lesen indem er den Kopf schief legte. "Ist das Recherche oder stehen sie tatsächlich auf diesen Kram? Sollte ersteres der Fall sein, möchte ich sie gerne darüber informieren, dass der Commander sehr unangenehm werden kann, wenn er davon Wind bekommt, wer sich an seine Freundin heran macht." Lucas legte ein fieses Grinsen auf. "Und er wird davon erfahren, solange ich da bin, darauf können sie sich verlassen."

"Sagen sie was sie wollen und dann raus hier!"

"Oh, wir sind aber ziemlich unfreundlich heute." Der Ensign steckte seine Hände in die Taschen und spazierte etwas auf den Lieutenant zu. "Der Captain gab ihnen den Befehl mir den benötigen Computer auszuhändigen. Ich bin hier um diesen einzufordern. Der nette Mann von der Sicherheit da draußen begleitet uns gerne und eskortiert sie wieder her." Er kam nicht umhin ein wenig zu lachen. "Wie kann man sich nur auf ein paar aufgeblasene Teenager einlassen?"

Reynolds zitterte bereits vor Wut. Am liebsten würde er Lucas an die Gurgel springen und ganz fest zudrücken. "Sie wissen gar nichts. Sie sind nur ein aufgeblasener Schnösel, der meint mehr zu wissen als alle anderen. Sie brauchen sich gar nicht erst so aufzublasen, denn ganz so toll sind sie nicht." Jeremy Reynolds war aufgestanden und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor Lucas' Nase herum. "Sie mögen zwar richtig klug sein und vielleicht gibt es in ihrem Kopf auch etwas wie Intelligenz, aber für mich sind sie nicht sehr viel besser als diese Teenager. Ihnen fehlt es an Reife, Disziplin und Verantwortungsgefühl."

Diese Worten hallten Lucas unangenehm im Gedächtnis nach. Man konnte auch sanfte sein, wenn man ihn an seinen toten Vater erinnern wollte. Genau das waren auch seine Worte gewesen, als er Lucas an Bord der seaQuest abgeladen hatte, anstatt sich um ihn zu kümmern. Reynolds bekam davon nichts mit, er motzte lustig weiter.

"Anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären, was sie hier Tag für Tag für eine Show abziehen. Man duldet das von ihnen nur, weil sie uns allen schon zu oft den Arsch gerettet haben. Was wäre nur damals passiert, hätte Bridger nicht diese Alge gefunden nachdem ihre Behandlung der Mikrobenbelasteten Zone zu Mutationen führte und uns alle krank machte?"

"Wenn sie nachtragend sind, weil sie damals ebenfalls zu den Infizierten gehörten, dann tut es mir leid. Das war ein kalkuliertes Riskio, das es immer gibt. Sie können eine Grippeimpfung bekommen und haben dennoch keine Garantie, dass es wirklich wirkt."

"Wie können sie es nur damit vergleichen?"

"Weil ich mir hier den Mund fusselig reden könnte und sie würde mir dennoch nicht glauben. Es tut mir leid, dass hier einige sehr krank geworden sind, aber glücklicherweise hat es jeder überlebt und ich habe aus meinen Fehler genauso gelernt wie auch sie aus dem ihren heute lernen werden. Es ist niemand zu Schaden gekommen. Ich war noch rechtzeitig mit einem Enzym fertig und jeder ist wieder gesund geworden. Mir gehen nun einige Leute hier an Bord aus dem Weg und es hat auch so manch einer kein großes Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, doch solange die UEO Führung anderer Meinung ist, kümmert mich die Einschätzung von der Crew nicht im mindesten. Außerdem hat sowieso keiner von ihnen die nötige Qualifikation um das Beurteilen zu können ob meine Arbeit nun schlecht oder gut ist. Es bestand keine Garantie, dass jemand anders eine bessere Lösung gehabt hätte. Niemand hatte auch nur ansatzweise eine Idee, was man hätte tun können um diesen Mikrobenbefall zu beseitigen. Captain Bridger und ich waren die einzige, die das überahupt gewagt haben in die Hand zu nehmen. Also tun sie uns beiden bitte einen Gefallen, lassen sie diese Diskussion ruhen und geben mir, was ich will."

"Glauben sie nicht, das sie damit durch kommen! Ich werde ihre Schwäche schon noch finden und irgendwann wird man hier an Bord merken, was für ein Ekel sie doch eigentlich sind. Ihre Arroganz widert mich an."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er sogar gedacht, Reynolds würde ihm gleich ins Gesicht spucken. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme. "Können wir nun endlich?"

Auch der Sicherheitsoffizier an der Tür wurde langsam ungeduldig. Er tippte mit der Fußspitze unablässig auf das Gitterblech des Fußbodens.

"Ich brauche meine Schlüsselkarte." sagte Lieutenant Reynolds und drehte sich zu den Unterlagen um, die hinter ihm auf einem Tisch lagen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger Ben Krieg hielt er alles sauber und geordnet zusammen. Die einzelnen Ordner standen nebeneinander in einem Regal über dem Tisch. Keine Blätter die unordentlich über den Rand hinaus standen oder angeknickt waren. Auch befanden sich in dem ganzen Quartier keine Vorratskisten die quer verstreut auf dem Boden standen. Im insgeheimen vermutete Lucas sogar, dass ihr Vorratsoffizier jedes einzelne Staubkorn wie einen Staatsfeind behandelte und niemals ohne einen Notfallpack an Putzmitteln ausging. Es gab schon wirklich verrückte Typen und der hier war mit Abstand einer der schlimmsten. Warum behaupteten eigentlich so viele, er hätte sie nicht alle? Die sollten mal Reynolds kennen lernen!

Neben dem Sicherheitsoffizier her gehend führte Lieutenant Reynolds sie zu einem der Lagerräume, den der Wissenschaftler am morgen erst mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt hatte. Rupig drückte Jeremy ihm die Kiste mit dem nötigen Equipment für den Computer in die Hand. "Danke sehr." brachte Lucas bissig über die Lippen. "Viel Spaß beim Captain nachher, er wird ihnen sicherlich die Haut vom Fleisch reißen und sie ihnen anschließend mit Juckpulver auf ihren Muskelsträngen wieder aufziehen, wenn er fertig mit ihnen ist und sie ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen dürfen." Grummelnd machte er sich davon. Er hatte einen neuen Computer, der noch vor der Neuinstallation der Software für das System eingerichtet werden musste.

Wie, war ein Rätsel, doch kaum kam Lucas mit seiner schweren Last um die Ecke zu seinem Quartier gebogen, stand auf einmal Lauren da. Dieses mal war nichts mit Flucht, sie hatte ihn bereits entdeckt. "Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!" Sie eilte ihm entgegen. "Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Nein, kannst du nicht, aber du kannst mir aus dem Weg gehen, damit ich zu meinem Quartier komme und das endlich abstellen kann."

Das Mädchen trat ein paar Schritte beiseite und er konnte bis zu seinem Quartier gehen, wo er den Computer direkt im Eingangsbereich abstellte. Den alten hatte er bereits am Morgen entsorgt gehabt. Lediglich seine alte Festplatte befand sich noch in dem geräumigen Quartier. Lucas hoffte trotz der Zerstörung noch einige Daten von dieser retten zu können. Aus einem Regal zog er einen langen Dolch hervor, der ihm als Brieföffner diente. Darwin hatte ihm diesen zum letzten Weihnachtsfest geschenkt. Lucas wollte gar nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken aus welchem Schiffswrack der Delphin diesen gezogen hatte. Wäre er nicht mit Ablagerungen vom Alter überzogen gewesen, hätte er jede Wette mitgemacht, sein Freund hatte diesen einem Taucher gestohlen. Nach ein paar Tauchzügen mit Tony Piccolo musste man auf einiges gefasst sein.

"Kann ich dir nicht doch helfen?" Lauren war herein getreten, ohne dass sie dazu aufgefordert worden war.

Lucas sah auf. Er strich sich die viel zu langen Haare hinter die Ohren, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können. "Nein. Das hier kann ich nur allein machen, außerdem halte ich es wirklich für besser wenn du nun zu deinen Leuten gehst."

"Empfindest du denn gar nichts mehr?" Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

"Nein, habe ich noch nie. Ich habe es vorhin versucht dir zu erklären und ich kann es gerne jetzt wieder tun. Wir zwei, das wird nichts. Erstens einmal der Altersunterschied, zweitens kennst du mich überhaupt nicht, so wie ich wirklich bin und drittens bin ich ständig auf See. Das killt jede Beziehung." Er wandte sich wieder seinen Computerteilen zu, die eingeschweißt in einer Folie waren, die er nun mit seinem Dolch zerschnitt.

"Aber wir können es doch probieren."

Er ließ den Dolch sinken. "Weißt du was? Ich habe darauf jetzt echt keine Lust. Mir liegen Cellini und sein neuer Superkumpel Reynolds schwer im Magen. Wenn du es nicht verstehen willst, dann ist das nicht mein Problem! Ich habe versucht es dir schonend bei zu bringen. Du solltest bitte auch bedenken, dass ich hier meine Arbeit zu tun habe und keine Zeit für irgendwelche Teenagerliebschaften, die mir den letzten Nerv rauben! Ich habe heute noch mehr zu tun und ich würde jetzt ganz gerne einmal mit einer Sache fertig werden. Dank Cellini und Waxler in Zusammenarbeit mit meinem persönlichen Grauen hier an Bord habe ich bereits eine Menge Zeit eingebüßt und sehe mich heute nicht vor Mitternacht ins Bett kommen. Es wäre also schön, wenn du dies nicht noch weiter ausreizt, denn ich kann sehr unangenehm werden, wenn ich übermüdet bin." Lucas sorgte dafür, das auch kein Zweifel am Ernst der Lage aufkam indem er mit einer Festigkeit in der Stimme sprach, die ungewohnt für ihn war.

Lauren tat beleidigt und stand auf. "Schon gut, ich hab verstanden. Ich hatte immer gedacht Cellini wäre der Arsch, aber dabei bist du selbst es auch." Dann lief sie davon.

"Na toll, jetzt drückt sie noch auf die Tränendrüsen." grummelte Lucas vor sich hin und schloß die Tür zu seinem Quartier. Er wollte nur in Ruhe seinen Computer zusammen basteln und installieren, bevor er sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Arbeit zuwandte. Jede weitere Störung konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Sein Blick fiel auf die Röhre, wo Darwin ihm mit der Flosse zuwinkte. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Nun, nicht alle Störungen. Er ging auf die Röhre zu und legte die Hand gegen die Scheibe, als würde er den Delphin drücken wollen. Anschließend wandte er sich aber wirklich seinem Computer zu, nur um zwei Minuten darauf hin wieder unterbrochen zu werden. Wieso fing er hier ständig von vorn an, wenn man ihm dennoch keine Ruhe gönnte? Genervt legte er den Schraubenzieher auf den Fußboden und ging zur Tür. "Ja?" An seiner Laune kam kein Zweifel auf, wie mies sie war.

"Hallo, kann ich kurz rein kommen?" Es war Chief Gabrewski, der durch ein Lächeln versuchte den jungen Mann milde zu stimmen. Anscheinend war dieser nicht bei bester Laune.

"Natürlich." Lucas öffente die Tür ein Stück weiter und ließ Jerry Gabrewski eintreten.

"Ich wollte mich bei dir oder ihnen, informieren was mit den beiden Schülern vorhin genau geschehen ist. Wir haben da etwas von diesen gehört, was nicht so mit dem übereinstimmt, was der Captain meinte, das sie ihm gegenüber berichtet haben."

"Dazu müsste ich vorher wissen, was sie behauptet haben um das wiederlegen zu können."

"Darum geht es aber, ich muss ihre Version der Geschichte hören ohne das sie vorher bereits wissen, was ihnen andere anlasten."

"Mir anlasten?" Lucas dachte sich verhört zu haben. "Ich habe keinem dieser wirklich unausstehlichen Jungs etwas getan. Reynolds vielleicht, aber der gehört nicht zu den Schülern und ist auch hier außer Konkurrenz. Den quäle ich solange ich will und wenn Cellini meint er müsse sich an mir wegen etwas rächen, das ich mir selbst bisher nicht erklären kann wie das geschehen konnte, dann soll er sich gefälligst nicht die Leute wählen, die ich sowiso schon gefressen habe. Randy Cellini und seine lieben Freunde wären bereits heute morgen für ihre dumme Aktion von letzter Nacht von Bord geflogen. Es ist nicht besonders ungefährlich an der Elektrik des Bootes herum zu fummeln, wenn man keine Ahnung davon hat!"

"Das mag ja sein, aber was genau ist denn jetzt vorgefallen?"

"Wollen sie sich setzen Chief? Denn wenn sie alles von Anfang bis Ende inklusive des Vorfalls heute Nacht hören wollen, dauert das einen Moment. Der Captian weiß darüber nicht so genau Bescheid. Commander Ford und ich haben ihm nur kurz erzählt, dass wir ein Problem hatten und das unter uns geregelt haben. Fakt ist aber, dass hier heute Nacht zuviel Krach war und ich kurzerhand die Sache in die Hand genommen habe, indem ich den Saft abstellte. Die Kids meinten sie könnten den Strom wieder herstellen und haben einen Kurzschluß verursacht, der mir hier meinen Computer zerstörte." Er zeigte auf die verkohlte Festplatte und den leeren Platz auf dem Tisch.

"Das war die Aktion heute Nacht und nun kam hinzu, dass es einen kleineren Kurzschluß auf der Brücke gab, als ich Cellini etwas zu tun gab. Wie das geschehen konnte, weiß ich nicht, denn wenn man eine Schutzverkleidung löst, hat man es nicht mit der Elektrik selbst zu tun und es dürfte keinen Kurzschluß geben, aber das tat es. Cellini macht mich dafür verantwortlich. Er meint ich hätte das geplant und hat nebenbei auch noch mitbekommen, dass ich einen kleinen Privatkrieg mit unserem Versorgungsoffizier führe. Daraufhin müssen sich die beiden zusammen getan haben und gemeinsam mit Bill Waxler unserem Hacker vom Dienst, sich in das System des Bootes eingehackt", Lucas machte sich gleichzeitig im Kopf eine Notiz Biff anzurufen und nachzufragen, ob dieser ihn wirklich kannte. "Das Ende vom Lied; Lauren und ich werden auf dem Wissenschaftsdeck eingeschlossen und können uns eigentlich nicht befreien. Alle Labors waren verriegelt, der Strom abgeschaltet. Wir standen in kompletter Dunkelheit herum und hätten nichts tun können. Glücklicherweise bin ich nicht erst seit gestern hier an Bord und wusste was ich tun muss um diesen wirklich naiven Versuch mir nahe zu kommen zu vereiteln. Das ist geschehen."

Wütend darüber nun selbst hier so in Verdacht genommen zu werden, wandte er sich wieder seinem Computer zu und ließ den Chief auf seinem Stuhl sitzen.

"Weißt du, ich habe mich sehr häufig gefragt, was für ein Mensch du eigenltich bist, während wir in Texas waren." sagte Jerry Gabrewski nach einer Weile ruhig. Er wollte das Thema wechseln und in ruhiger Atmosphäre mit der Person sprechen, die für mehrere Wochen hinweg seinen Sohn gemimt hatte.

Lucas hielt in seiner Arbeit inne und sah kurz über seine Schulter nach hinten. "Hat sich die Frage mittlerweile geklärt?"

"Nicht im geringsten. Je mehr ich hier über dich erfahre umso weniger formt sich ein Bild. Es zersplittert mehr und mehr." Er lächelte. "Aber du scheinst hier einiges an Vertrauen zu genießen. Captain Hudson hatte Partei für dich ergriffen. Noreens Kollegen und auch mein Vorgesetzter waren der Meinung, ihr hättet gemeinsam daran gearbeitet die Kinder in einen Hinterhalt zu bringen um die Klasse möglichst schnell von Bord zu bekommen. Niemand hier übersieht, wie wenig diese erwünscht ist. Eurem Versorgungsoffizier wird nicht viel passieren, aber um die beiden Jungs sieht es nicht gut aus. Erst recht nicht nach meinem Bericht hier. Man wird den Commander zu diesem einen Vorfall noch befragen, aber das wird nur noch eine Formalität sein."

"Nun, das ist nicht mein Problem. Die hätten sich zusammen reißen sollen und es wäre nichts geschen." Lucas hatte sich wieder seinem Computer zugewandt.

Chief Gabrewski erhob sich. "Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich jetzt zurück gehe und meinen Bericht mache. Du oder besser sie, wollen hier auch noch etwas arbeiten."

"Ja, das wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn ich das könnte."

Jerry konnte tun was er wollte, aber er kam genauso wenig zu Lucas durch wie damals in Texas. Einzig über seine Person waren einige Geheimnisse geklärt. "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns beim Essen unterhalten könnten."

"Sofern ich hier fertig bin und Zeit finde, gerne." sagte der Ensign. Er nickte dem Chief zu, der sein Quartier verließ. Lucas hoffte inständig nun würde endlich mal Ruhe sein. Sein Computer stellte sich nicht von allein auf den Tisch und war sofort betreibsbereit. Zum Glück war letztendlich auch Ruhe. Bis zum späten Nachmittag...

written 19/09/05


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas öffnete die Tür zu seinem Quartier um sich zum Wissenschaftsdeck zu begeben, als jemand anders davor stand, mit der Hand erhoben um zu klopfen. "Die haben dich nicht eingesperrt und sofort von Bord geworfen?" sagte Lucas mit einem kritischen Blick auf den unerwarteten Besucher.

"Nein, wir bekommen sogar eine Chance um das wieder gut zu machen. Wir sollen zusammen arbeiten um das System besser zu machen. Wenn es besser gesichert wäre, dann gäbe es einen weiteren Vorfall wie diesen nicht mehr." sagte der Teenager schüchtern. Bill Waxler wirkte äußerst nervös, woran das nun lag, vermochte Lucas nicht zu sagen. Bill indessen vermied jeden Blickkontakt und knetete seine Hände ineinander.

"Wer hat das angeordnet?"

"Der Captain. Nachdem ich erklärt habe, wie einfach es für mich war in das System zu kommen, fand er es wäre notwendig wenn das mal durchgesehen wird. Das meinten auch die anderen Leute, die uns betreuen. Chief Gabrewski arbeitet im Hauptquartier als Computertechniker und meinte, selbst dort hat man gewisse Sicherheitsprogramme. Darum kam man erst auf die Idee."

Mehr als einen abschätzigen Blick hatte Lucas für ihn nicht übrig. "Weißt du warum es das hier auf der seaQuest nicht gibt?"

"Weil du behauptest Frankenstein zu sein und meinst das nicht nötig zu haben?" Das Gespräch dauerte noch nicht lange, doch Bill hatte seine arrogante Art bereits zurück. Dem Blickkontakt konnte er jedoch nur kurz stand halten.

"Unter anderem ja." Der Ensign zeigte sein strahlendes Lächeln. "Ich kann nicht von jemanden erwarten, der nicht einmal gut genug ist heraus zu finden, das ich wirklich der bin, der ich vorzugeben scheine, das er auch meine Handlungsweisen versteht. Du kannst umkehren und dich mit sonst was beschäftigen, der Befehl mir bei einem Sicherheitsupgrate des Systems zu helfen ist hinfällig. Er wird nicht ausgeführt werden. Bye, ich hab zu tun." Ensign Wolenczak drückte sich an dem Teenager vorbei und ging zügig durch den Gang.

Bill ließ sich das nicht gefallen. Er hatte eine Ehre als Hacker zu verteidigen und tief im Innern musste er sich eingestehen, sogar schon eine Strategie für das neue Sicherheitsprogramm sich zurecht gelegt. "Warte doch mal!" Eilig sprintete er dem Wissenschaftler hinterher. "Ihr habt hier sämtliche Computer völlig ungeschützt gegen so einen Zugriff, das ist wirklich gefährlich und solltest du Frankenstein sein, dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, das du das einfach so lässt."

"Glaub es oder nicht, aber Frankenstein lässt es wie es ist und das aus gutem Grund." Lucas war stehen geblieben und hatte sich herum gedreht. "Die seaQuest verfügt über ein hervorragendes Sicherheitssystem, das ich entworfen habe. Versucht jemand von außerhalb sich Zugriff zu verschaffen wird er gnadenlos abgeschmettert. Mehr musst du nicht wissen. Innerhalb ist es jedoch notwendig von überall und jederzeit mit den entsprechenden Codes, oder in speziellen Fällen durch einen Hack, an die Kontrollen zu kommen. Es ist schon mehrmals vorgekommen, dass die Brücke unerreichbar war und genau in solchen Momenten wird man froh sein, wenn man von jedem Computer zugreifen kann und nicht bei einem Sicherheitsprogramm verzweifelt, das einen nicht einloggen lässt." Der Wissenschaftler wartete auf eine Reaktion von Bill, doch der Junge sah ihn nur an.

"Nichts zum Wiederspruch?" Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten.

Bill starrte Lucas weiterhin unverwand an. "Beweis mir, dass du Frankenstein bist."

Augenrollend drehte sich Lucas herum. "Wenn es denn sein muss. Aber ich werde mich nicht in irgendwelche Datenbanken hacken, solange wir auf dem Boot sind und ich zudem noch im Dienst! Das kann Ärger bringen. Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" Bill würde nicht im mindesten nachlassen ihn wegen der Frankensteinsache in Ruhe zu lassen. In den letzten Jahren war dieser ominöse Hacker zu einer Kultfigur unter dem Nachwuchs geworden, dass Lucas sich mehrmals überlegt hatte, ob er überhaupt noch mit diesem Namen irgendwo sich einloggen sollte. Letztendlich siegte die Vernunft. Zuviel Aufmerksamkeit war in den meisten Fällen nicht gut und daher nahm er sich einen neuen. DolphinDarwin war doch schließlich auch ein sehr netter Name.

Der Teenager folgte ihm die Treppen hinab zum nächsten Deck. "Welchen?"

"Wenn du deinen Beweis hast, kannst du das deinem Freund Randy richtig schön auf die Nase binden?"

"Erst einmal beweisen, dann sehen wir weiter. Ich glaube es nämlich nicht. Es gibt zuviele Spinner, die sich als Frankenstein ausgeben. Mit Biff zusammen haben wir erst letzte Woche wieder zwei eines besseren belehren müssen."

"So, wenn du derart genau Bescheid weißt, dann sag mir doch mal wie ihr das heraus finden wollt? Der richtige Frankenstein lässt sich nicht einfach testen. Das weiß sogar Biff und ihm sollte bereits beim Kontakt mit diesen Personen auffallen, wer der richtige ist. Er kennt mich und würde mich sofort online auch erkennen, jedoch", er setzte eine kurze Pause ein. "solange ich mich nicht blicken lasse, wird er mich auch nicht finden."

Sie waren nun bereits zwei Decks weiter und steuerten direkt auf das Hauptlabor zu. Bill hatte Mühe mit Lucas Schritt zu halten, der es sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen konnte durch die Gänge zu huschen. "Das ist nicht schwer, wir stellen ihnen immer ein und dieselbe Aufgabe. Etwas wovon sie behaupten, dass sie es bereits geschafft hätten."

"Das wäre?" Lucas öffnete die Tür zum Labor und ließ den Jungen als erstes eintreten ehe er ihm folgte.

"Die Weltbank muss geknackt werden und das während wir dabei sind und jeden Schritt überwachen. Die meisten scheitern bereits in den ersten Minuten."

"Dann scheidet diese Möglichkeit aus, dir etwas beweisen zu wollen. Setz dich dort hin." Lucas zeigte auf eine Reihe Hocker, die vor einem langen Tisch standen auf welchem viele Reagenzgläser in entsprechenden Halterungen hingen. Er suchte in einer Schublade ein Buch hervor, das vollgestopft mit tausenden von kleineren Zetteln war. Sobald er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, gab er es in den Computer ein und schaltete auf den großen Monitor an der Wand gegenüber der Röhre.

"Was machst du?" fragte Bill.

"Psst!" ermahnte Lucas ihn, der wartete, dass jemand am anderen Ende des Vidlinks endlich den Anruf entgegen nehmen würde. Als er schon dachte, es würde niemand mehr das Klingeln hören, erschien auf einmal das Gesicht eines ungefähr dreißig jährigen, dunkelhaarigen Mannes, der sehr verschlafen aussah. "Was?" brummelte er, doch als er sah, wer ihn anrief wurden seine Augen größer und die Müdigkeit wirkte wie weggeblasen. "Das ist ein Witz, oder?"

"Nein, kein Witz und ich verzichte auch gerne auf den Weltbank Test, das könnte mir nur mehr Ärger einbringen als nötig. Ich wäre dir aber sehr dankbar Biff, wenn du deinem jungen Freund Bill hier sagst, dass ich wirklich Frankenstein bin und es nicht einfach nur sage, um ihn ruhig zu stellen."

"Äh, wie ... oh, hi." Biff hatte nur Lucas gesehen gehabt und gar nicht bemerkt, dass da eigentlich noch jemand anders im Raum war.

"Mensch Lucas, das ist ja... wow ewig her. Wieso hast du mich nicht schon früher angerufen? Wir hätten uns mal treffen können, um die Häuser ziehen." Er legte einen seiner heimtückischen Blicke auf. "Wir hätten uns ein wenig mit meinen kleinen Freundinnen amüsieren können."

"Was sagt denn deine Ehefrau dazu?" Lucas lehnte lässig an einer Tischkante, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Oh... du weißt von Roberta? Wie, ach ne, komm schon..."

Lucas grinste. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft ich hole mir keine Informationen über meine alten Freunde ein, nachdem ich zehn Jahre lang nichts mehr mir habe hören lassen. Ich muss doch wissen was sie machen, ehe ich mich unverhofft mal melde."

Bill war aufgestanden und näher an den Monitor und damit auch an Lucas heran getreten. "Dann ist das also war? Er ist wirklich Frankenstein?" Seine Stimme war nun mit einem mal wieder umgeschlagen. Mit dem Finger zeigte er seitlich auf den Wissenschaftler.

"Ja, worauf du wetten kannst! Der kann uns allen einiges beibringen und selbst wenn wir das können, hat der wieder was neues. Wo wir bei neuem sind, ist das eine Uniform? Ich hörte mit dem Wechsel des Captains soll es einige Veränderungen gegeben haben, aber ich bin nicht mehr in die Datenbanken rein gekommen. Irgend so ein Spinner hat da einen Virus rein gesetzt, der sich aktiviert, sobald man erfolgreich war."

"Ach, das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht." meinte Lucas unschuldig. Er begutachtete dabei seine Fingernägel.

Biff schlug sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn. "Du warst das, richtig? Du hast die Personalakten und Datenbanken über die seaQuest auf die Art gesichert!"

"Natürlich, das war eine der ersten Sachen die ich getan habe. Eigentlich habe ich das schon getan bevor die seaQuest verschwand, allerdings konnte ich zum damaligen Zeitpunkt meine Arbeit nicht beenden."

"Erzähl mal, wie geht das genau? Ich könnte das auch sehr gut für meine Firma gebrauchen."

"Hat dir dein Vater nun doch endlich das Erbe abgetreten?"

"Ja, endlich. Wobei ich sagen muss, mittlerweile könnte er ruhig noch ein wenig selbst darin herum fummeln. Mir ist das meistens wirklich zuviel Arbeit. Und was für Papier... Ich habe jeden Tag einen riesen Stapel Papierkram auf meinem Tisch. Meistens bleibt es liegen, weil ich ununterbrochen im Internex bin, das ändert nur nichts daran. Selbst wenn ich es nicht wäre, ist der Stapel da. Ich versteh es nicht. Doch mit deinem System könnte ich wenigstens verhindern, dass man unsere Zahlen ausspioniert. Ich hab das bereits mehrmals in dieser Sektion gehabt. Kannst du mir eine Kopie des Programmes geben?"

Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid, das geht nicht. Ich will mir das noch patentieren lassen, wenn es wirklich auf die Art funktioniert, wie ich mir das erhoffe. Außerdem geht es hier um die seaQuest, da ist es besonders wichtig, das keine gleichen Programme an anderen Stelle zu finden sind. Ein System das viele haben, wird bald geknackt sein, das weißt du. Ich kann dir höchstens anbieten eines für dich zu entwickeln."

"Gut, ist mir gleich. Solange das von dir kommt, kann es nur was gutes sein. Meinst du ich könnte die nächsten Tage mal auf das Schiff kommen? Mit Bill gemeinsam können wir ein paar Lan-Parties machen."

"Wäre Bridger noch an Bord, dann könnten wir darüber reden." Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten.

"Wieso Bridger? Der neue wird vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt, ganz einfach. So haben wir das mit Bridger auch mal gemacht. Erinnerst du dich als ich gemeinsam mit Nick einfach so im Shuttle bei euch waren?"

Lucas musste lächeln. Ja, daran erinnerte er sich wirklich noch gut. Mitten im Atlantik bat ein kleines Shuttle um Andockerlaubnis und Bridger hatte wirklich nicht schlecht geguckt, als die Freunde von seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied aus diesem stiegen. Vollbepackt mit ihren Computern und entsprechenden Spielen. "Leider ist Hudson kein Bridger. Der würde dich durch die Torpedorohre raus in den Ozean schleudern, als dich hier an Bord zu lassen. Schlimmstenfalls. Wenn es gut läuft kommst du in die Arrestzelle und wirst in der nächsten Kolonie ausgesetzt, unabhängig davon was es für eine ist."

Biff war sichtlich enttäuscht. "Ach schade... da geht wirklich nichts? Mensch Lucas, wir haben uns soviel zu erzählen, das geht nicht kurz hier am Vidlink und wir beide wissen sehr genau, das du so schnell nicht wieder anrufen wirst."

"Das kann gut möglich sein. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich meine Freunde so vernachlässige, vor allem wenn es welche sind die ich schon so lange kenne."

"Kann ich mich kurz einklinken?", unterbrach Bill sie. Ensign Wolenczak sah zur Seite. "Ihr zwei seid wirklich miteinander groß geworden? Ihr kennt euch schon seit eurer Kindheit, wie man sich das auch erzählt? Ich meine, Biff hat zwar davon erzählt, aber viele der Kids im Internet meinen, das sei nur eine Masche von ihm. Angeblich gäbe es sogar eine Gedenkseite für Frankenstein von seinen alten Freunden aus Kindheitstagen, aber keiner hat die bisher gefunden. Man vermutet dahinter nur eine Taktik um dich berühmter zu machen, als du bist."

Biff winkte ab. "Ja, die hat David damals aufgebaut gehabt."

"David? Wo kann ich die sehen?" Lucas war sofort hellhörig geworden. Von einer Gedenkseite wusste er noch gar nichts. Jetzt konnte er doch noch nicht auflegen, weil er wissen wollte, was hier passierte. David war einer seiner besten Freund. Sie waren sogar Nachbarn gewesen und Davids Mutter hatte immer dafür gesorgt, dass Lucas zu Mittag regelmäßig eine warme Mahlzeit nach der Schule bekam. Manchmal hatte sich das Computergenie sogar gewünscht er wäre Davids Bruder, dann könnten sie immer zusammen sein und er hätte eine Mutter, die jederzeit für ihn da wäre.

"Ich schick dir eine E-Mail mit dem Link. Da kommt man nur mit einem Passwort rein, aber ich glaube du kannst das umgehen. Es war zur Sicherung deiner Person und auch um deine Eltern ein wenig zu schützen. David hat sehr viele private Dinge dort mit rein gepackt. Videos sind eine Menge dabei. Unsere ganzen verrückten Parties und Fotos wie wir im Sandkasten sitzen und Burgen bauen." Biff schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er es nicht glauben, jemals in einem Sandkasten gesessen zu haben. "Lauter verrückte Sachen."

"Das würde mich wirklich mal interessieren. Aber nun ist wirklich Schluß Biff. Schick mir die E-Mail und dann melde ich mich ein andernmal bei dir. Ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun und das erledigt sich leider nicht von selbst. Du kennst das doch sicherlich von deinem eigenen Papierkram, nicht?" Er grinste frech.

"Ich hab deine Adresse für die E-Mail aber nicht." wiedersprach Biff.

"Stimmt, die kriegst du ja noch. Heute abend wenn ich dazu komme. Bis später." Bevor Biff wieder mit etwas neuem beginnen konnte, legte Lucas schnell auf. Er machte eine längere Pause, ehe er wieder mit Bill Waxler Blickkontakt aufnahm. "Bist du nun überzeugt?"

Bill blieb weiterhin stumm. Er hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und schien über etwas nachzudenken. "Ich kann es ehrlich nicht glauben. Das ist alles zu unglaublich um es aufzunehmen." Bill verfiel in Schwärmereien. "Mein ganzes Leben habe ich mir gewünscht einmal mit dem richtigen Frankenstein sprechen zu können. Nie hätte ich auch nur daran gedacht ihm einmal von angesicht zu angesicht gegenüber zu stehen. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. Kann ich für immer, also ich meine solange wir hier noch an Bord sind, bei dir sein? Ich mache alles was du willst. Oh, kann ich ein Foto mit dir noch bekommen? Ich brauche etwas um das beweisen zu können und die meisten die dich kennen, halten alle Bilder zurück. Wenn welche da waren, so wurde die von ihnen ganz schnell entfernt. Es ist als würde man verhindern wollen, das man dich schnell findet."

"Aus gutem Grund, wie du dich erinnern wirst. Wenn es im Internet groß gefeiert wird, dass ich die Weltbank geknackt habe, so wird man bei der Weltbank selbst das nicht besonders toll finden. Ganz im Gegenteil, noch kann ich eine Menge Ärger dafür bekommen und das will ich beim besten Willen nicht."

"Ach, das ist doch Schnee von gestern. Du bist jetzt jemand bei der UEO. Wenn du einfach so einen Befehl ignorieren kannst und hey, das mit dem Virus ist eine echt geile Sache! So jemanden wird man wohl kaum verhaften. Kannst du mir meinen Computer signieren? Ich hole ihn schnell her, das dauert nur zwei Minuten." Bill war bereits aufgesprungen und wollte los, doch Lucas hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

"Du wirst nicht wieder zurück kommen zu mir. Geh zu deinen Freunden, erzähl ihnen wen du in mir getroffen hast und erhol dich von diesem aufregenden Tag. Ich habe hier eine Menge zu tun und ich möchte das nun auch bald schaffen. Darüber hinaus bin ich kein Star aus irgendeinem Jugendmagazin, der Autogramme vergibt oder diese Vergötterung verdient, die man ihm teilweise entgegen bringt. Im Moment ist es nur fehl am Platz."

Bill sah ihn enttäuscht an, doch er nickte. Mit hängenden Schultern verließ er das Labor und Lucas hoffte inständig, dass sich sein Fan Nummer eins im Laufe der Stunden beruhigen würde...

written 22/09/05


	11. Chapter 11

Gemeinsam mit Tony und Brody saß Lucas am Abend beim Essen in der Messe. Sie alle waren froh ihre Schicht endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Der erste Tag mit der Schulklasse hatte sie alle mehr geschafft, als angenommen. Besonders Lucas hatte es mit einigen Zwischenfällen zu tun gehabt.

Gut gelaunt nach ein paar Extrarunden auf dem Laufband des Fitnessraumes des Bootes, kam Commander Ford in die Offiziersmesse, holte sich ein dick beladenes Tablett und setzte sich zu der schweigenden Runde dazu. "Warum seht ihr alle aus, als hättet ihr eure schlimmsten Stunden hinter euch?"

"Vielleicht weil genau das der Fall war?", knurrte Tony und biß unsanft in sein Brötchen.

Brody pflichtete dem mit einem Nicken bei.

"Sagt nicht, ihr habt euch von diesen Kids ärgern lassen." lachte Jonathan.

"Wenn es nur das wäre, wäre es sicherlich halb so schlimm. Bill Waxler hat den gesamten Nachmittag über versucht mir helfen zu dürfen. Anstatt sich davon zu machen, kam der zehn Minuten später mit Dingen zurück, die ich für ihn signieren sollte."

Stumm sahen ihn die anderen drei an. Hatte Lucas gerade eben gesagt, er hätte etwas signieren sollen. "Ähm, Luke... wie kommt man zu der Ehre?" Piccolo legte die Stirn in Falten.

"Indem man zu einer Legende unter den Hackern geworden ist. Ich dachte ich könnte ihn abschrecken, indem ich ihm eines seiner Idole vorführe, statt dessen habe ich den jetzt noch mehr auf der Backe kleben als vorher. Man sollte meinen Ehrfurcht hält einen schon von Haus aus ab, aber nun weiß ich wie man sich fühlt, wenn man von einem Stalker belästigt wird."

Lieutenant Reynolds, sichtlich eingeschüchtert, trat zu ihnen an den Tisch. "Sind sie im Dienst, Commander?"

Ford sah ihn neugierig an. "Nein, weshalb denn?"

"Und sie Lieutenant Brody?" fragte Reynolds statt dessen weiter.

Jim schüttelte gefrustet mit dem Kopf. Jetzt noch sich etwas von genervten unterstellten Offizieren anhören zu müssen, war das Letzte was er wollte.

"Dann ist ja gut." sagte Reynolds, nahm sein Wasserglas und kippte den Inhalt Lucas ins Gesicht, ehe er fort ging.

Überrascht sahen sie dem Versorgungsoffizier hinterher, ehe sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Kollegen widmete. "Was sollte denn das jetzt?" setzte Jonathan an und hielt Lucas eine Serviette hin, jederzeit bereit diesen zurück zu halten, wenn er zur Rache ansetzen wollte. Doch der Wissenschaftler selbst war Tony bereits auf den Fuß getreten, der das an seiner Stelle tun wollte. Er sagte zu ihm lediglich. "Lass nur, das ist es nicht wert."

"Wofür war das denn jetzt?" wollte Jim wissen.

"Hat bestimmt etwas damit zu tun, dass er vorhin über eine Stunde von Hudson angebrüllt wurde. Liege ich richtig?", sagte der Commander und sah zu Lucas, der nickte. Anschließend nahm Jonathan das Wort wieder auf: "Ich musste zum Glück nicht dabei bleiben. Sobald ich das Quartier vom Captain verließ, begann dieser drinnen bereits zu schreien, was für ein schlechtes Vorbild er sei und wie er denn sich mit einem Zivilisten in das System einhacken könne."

"Anscheinend haben wir was verpasst." sagte Tony, der noch immer am liebsten diesem aufgeblasenen Knilch eine Lektion erteilen wollte.

"Allerdings und jetzt wird er wohl gleich zu Henderson rennen und sich ausheulen wollen." Das hatte gesessen. Augenblicklich schnellte der Kopf des Commanders zu Lucas herum. Innerlich gratulierte er sich zu diesem wundervollen Schachzug. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Nun, so wie es aussieht ist er hinter ihr her. Sie treffen sich häufiger in der Schiffsbücherei." Lucas sagte das so beiläufig, als würde er von seinem letzten Kaffeeklatsch bei Oma erzählen. Auch wenn er beim letzten mal gerade fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, aber danach fragte zum Glück ja keiner.

Jonathan Ford ließ alles stehen und liegen und ging zu seiner Freundin, die er im Moment in ihrem Quartier wusste. Sobald er von ihr bestätigt bekommen würde, dass sie öfters mit _Jeremy _über Bücher redete oder was sonst noch in die Köpfe drang, konnte sich der Versorgungsoffizier aber auf etwas gefasst machen.

Ein wenig zufriedener mit sich selbst als noch vor wenigen Minuten, beendete Lucas sein Abendessen und begab sich in seine Kabine, wo er noch ein wenig mit Darwin über Märchen reden wollte. Der Delphin hatte vor kurzem seine Liebe für diese Geschichten der Menschen entdeckt und heute stand die Geschichte von einem der auszog das Fürchten zu erlernen auf dem Plan. Das würde ihn einiges an Erklärungen kosten, denn wie erklärte man einem Delphin, der so etwas wie Geister und Gespenster nicht kannte, dass sich die Menschen vor genau diesen Dingen fürchteten?

Sie waren gerade bei der Hälfte der Geschichte, als es an der Tür klopfte. Überrascht über den unerwarteten Besucher sah Lucas zur Tür. Seufzend legte er das Märchenbuch zur Seite, schaltete vorsichtshalber den Vocoder aus, denn Darwin hatte die Angewohnheit sich gerne in Gespräche einzumischen, und ging zur Tür. "Lauren!", sagte er genervt.

"Ja, ich bins. Lässt du mich rein kommen?" Ihre Händen spielten nervös an dem schwarzen Rocksaum herum.

"Nein."

"Bitte, ich muss mit dir reden."

Das Klischee schien zu stimmen; Frauen wollten immer nur reden. Tief Luft holend versuchte er seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Es gibt nichts, worüber wir reden müssten und nun lass mich bitte allein, ich habe noch zu tun. Der Tag war verdammt lang, nimm mir nicht das bisschen Freizeit das ich noch habe."

Lauren dachte nicht daran, sie drängte sich einfach an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. "Tut mir leid, aber das ist wichtig."

Perplex sah Lucas auf den leeren Platz auf dem Gang und dann zu dem Mädchen, das sich nun ein wenig in seinem Quartier umsah. Konnte man aufdringlich sein? Frustriert schloß er die Tür. "Mach es aber kurz!"

"Das geht nicht. Wir müssen das schon ausführlich besprechen!"

Lucas seufzte genervt auf. "Es gibt nichts zu besprechen. Ich hab dich benutzt, es tut mir leid, da falsche Hoffnungen geweckt zu haben, aber ich musste meine Befehle befolgen. Absichtlich tu ich sowas nicht!"

"Siehst du, genau das habe ich an dir gemocht! Du bist in Wirklichkeit ein sehr zarter Mensch, der die Gefühle von anderen respektiert. Du hast auch mir nicht weh tun wollen. Das finde ich total süß von dir. Aber meinst du nicht auch, wir könnten dennoch versuchen allen anderen Dingen zum Trotz, es miteinander versuchen? Unsere Liebe hat eine Chance verdient." Sie kam zu ihm und hielt seine Hände fest in den ihren. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und ihre Augen würden in Herzchenform anfangen zu blinken. Das Computergenie konnte nicht glauben wo es da nur hinein geraten war.

"Kann ich dich denn gar nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen? Ich finde dich nett und bis vor kurzem hatte ich noch nicht einmal den Eindruck, dass du nervig bist, das ändert sich nur gerade sehr stark." Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Nein, denn ich glaube es einfach nicht. Du warst zu perfekt um das alles nur gespielt zu haben. Ich werde nicht eher aufgeben, bis wir wenigstens ein kleines Date hatten bei dem wir uns unserer Gefühle klar werden. Ich bin mir sicher, das musst du auf jeden Fall tun."

"Ach, das muss ich." Er nahm ihr seine Hände weg und schob sie aus seinem Quartier. "Ich weiß besser was ich jetzt tun muss und das ist ins Bett gehen. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend. Gute Nacht." So schnell wie möglich schlug er die Tür zu. Die verdutzte Lauren, die weiterhin draußen stand, beobachtete er einfach nicht mehr, sondern ignorierte ihre Versuche erneut in seine Kabine zu kommen. Noch fast eine Viertel Stunde lang klopfte und rief sie seinen Namen, doch er hatte abgeschlossen. Mit den Kopfhörern auf den Ohren konnte er noch nicht einmal mehr ihre Stimme hören. Für Darwin war dies nicht die perfekte Situation aber in Anbetracht der Umstände verstand er seinen menschlichen Freund, weshalb er sich jemand anderen suchte, den er ärgern konnte. Tony zum Beispiel. Der hatte doch nie was zu tun und die unbekleideten Weibchen auf dem Papier würde er später auch noch angucken können. So lagen am Ende des Tages nicht nur bei dem Ensign die Nerven blank.

Lucas war gerade unter die Bettdecke gekrochen, als jemand begann wild gegen seine Tür zu pochen. Wütend schlug er die Decke zur Seite. Derjenige, der das nun war, konnte sich auf was gefasst machen. Er riß die Tür auf und wollte gerade loslegen, als Brody ihn nur fies angrinste. "Zieh dir was an und komm mit, du wirst deinen Spaß haben." Nebenbei winkte er mit einer Disc, die er in der Hand hielt. "Ich werde es sogar aufnehmen."

Fragend sah der Wissenschaftler den Lieutenant an. "Bitte was?"

"Es hat was mit Reynolds zu tun und dem was du beim Abendessen vorbereitet hast. Nun mach schon, ich glaube nicht, dass Ford zu lange brauchen wird bis er zur Brücke kommt. Er hat heute Nachtdienst und zufälligerweise ein ganz bestimmter Versorgungsoffizier auch. Du zapfst die Überwachungskamera der Brücke an, während ich alles schön filme." Jim zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Erwartend sah er Lucas an.

"Geh zum Hauptlabor, ich bin in zwei Minuten fertig angezogen da!" Diese Aussichten waren eine schlaflose Nacht wert. Brody drehte sich feixend herum und lief schon mal los, während Lucas aus seinem Spind eine Hose heraus zog sowie sich ein Hemd überwarf. Tatsächlich vergingen keine fünf Minuten bis er Brody zum Hauptlabor gefolgt war. Der Lieutenant hatte es sich bereits an einem der Tische mit den Computern bequem gemacht. "Spielst du das öfters?" fragte er, als er ein paar Spiele unter diversen Unterlagen vor zog.

"Ab und an." grinste der Ensign. "Rutsch mal." Er ließ sich auf einem anderen Hocker nieder. Der Computer fuhr bereits hoch. Die Kamera von der Brücke hier auf den Bildschirm zu bekommen war kein Problem, das gleichzeitig aufnehmen schon gar nicht, nur erst sollten die Computer an sein und das konnte manchmal dauern. Lucas hielt die Hand auffordernd zu Jim, damit dieser ihm die Disc gab.

Wie vor einem spannendem Film im Kino hatte sich Brody bereits Chips besorgt.

"Sei aber vorsichtig damit das du mir hier nichts vollkrümelst." warnte Lucas ihn und gab sein Passwort ein.

"Willst du auch was?" bot Jim ihm etwas von den Chips an. Lucas ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Er holte eine Faust voll von dem Knabberzeug aus der Tüte. Mit fliegenden Fingern gab er anschließend ein paar Befehle ein und lehnte sich zurück. Sie sahen nun die Brücke von oben. Aus den Lautsprechern drangen ein paar Geräusche wie das Husten von einigen Offizieren, die eine leichte Erkältung hatten oder die Befehle, die man am Ruder den Leuten am Steuer gab. Nichts war laut genug um genaue Worte verstehen zu können, doch das allgemeine Gemurmel auf der Brücke war zu hören.

Reynolds tat brav seinen Dienst an einer der Konsolenreihen. Die zwei hatten die Zeit perfekt abgepasst, denn genau jetzt betrat Commander Ford die Brücke. Für jemanden, der ihn nicht gut genug kannte, war da nichts besonderes dabei, doch... "Siehst du den Blick den er drauf hat?" fragte Brody aufgeregt.

"Jaja, kann ich sehen. Der hat ihn bereits ins Visier genommen. Sicher hat Henderson zuviel von ihrer tollen Freundschaft erzählt." Lucas griff gleich eine weitere Faust voll von den Chips.

Auf dem Bildschirm ging der Commander zur Kommandostation, sprach ein paar Worte mit den dort Dienst tuenden Offizieren und wandte sich dann dem Versorgungsoffizier zu. Langsam schritt er zu dessen Konsole. Finster beobachtete er dessen Arbeit. Obwohl Jonathan Ford kein Wort sagte, konnten die beiden Beobachter sehen wie die Nervosität die Schweißproduktion bei Jeremy Reynolds beschleunigte. Dieser Anblick allein war Genugtuung für Lucas.

Nun beugte sich der Commander nah an den Versorgungsoffizier heran. Er sagte nicht viel, nur ein paar Worte, aber es reichte um den Gesichtsausdruck nackter Angst bei Reynolds auftauchen zu lassen.

"Was meinst du hat er ihm jetzt gesagt?" Lucas legte die Füße lässig auf die Tischplatte. "Entweder, er soll sich von Henderson fern halten, sonst schießt er ihn durch die Torpedoröhren raus den Haien zum Fraß vor, oder er wird es langsam an gehen und ihm nur drohen, er soll sich von nicht mehr in der Nähe der Schiffsbücherei blicken lassen?"

"Ich tipp auf eine klare Ansage! Das Hintenrum ist nichts für ihn. Weißt du noch wie er Tony fertig gemacht hat? Das hat Piccolo sofort geschnallt gehabt und ist zu Henderson gerannt um es ihr zu sagen. Den Fehler macht Ford nicht nochmal. Der wird bestimmt dafür gesorgt haben, dass Reynolds seinen Lebtag keine Frau mehr ansieht, die auch nur in entfernter Weise mit Ford redet."

Lucas lachte. "Das gefällt mir. Wir bräuchten hier noch einen Knopf, den sich der Commander ins Ohr steckt um selbst noch ein paar Gemeinheiten durchgeben zu können."

"Hey, das wäre doch was. Kannst du da was bauen?"

"Bauen schon, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das dem Protokoll der UEO entspricht."

"Muss ja keiner wissen."

"Das ist Mobbing am Arbeitsplatz!" sagte Lucas entrüstet und sah zu Jim. "Es ist eine Sache wenn man sich rächt, aber eine andere, wenn man das nicht mehr zum Ende bringt. Wir haben das Video hier, das reicht aus um unseren netten Versorgungsoffizier wenigstens für eine Weile zum schweigen zu bringen."

"Der macht doch auch Mobbing."

"Ja, das kann man aber nicht so sehen. Der kann mich nicht leiden, das ist alles. Es ist nichts, bei dem man gleich verzweifeln muss. Du siehst ja wie ich mich wehren kann. Ich glaube unser guter Reynolds hat seine Lektion vorerst gelernt und falls nicht, wird er schon noch merken, dass man mich am besten nicht so sehr ärgert." Da war ja noch ein kleiner elektrischer Defekt in der Kabine von Reynolds, den er schon beinahe aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hatte.

Lucas gähnte herzhaft auf. "Ich seh mir morgen den Rest an. Den besten Gesichtsausdruck hab ich schon mitbekommen und die Aufnahme läuft ja noch. Wenn du gehst, dann schalt einfach nur den Bildschirm aus. Gute Nacht." Der Wissenschaftler stand auf und verließ das Labor. Nun war es wirklich langsam an der Zeit ins Bett zu kommen. Todmüde fiel er in sein Bett und bemerkte nicht, dass er in seiner Abwesenheit einen Anruf bekommen hatte...

written 15/10/05


End file.
